This sucks!
by whitechocolate14
Summary: For Remy, falling for a girl who couldn't touch and had a mean boyfriend, and having incredibly insane friends was tiring. But then they get captured and everythings good again!
1. Prologe

Remy's POV

There are _duex _types of people in this world. The smart _hommes_ who live unharmed and have a no problems in life. Like...I don't know, the prof. He smart. The other people are the stupid smucks who get strangled by their almost girlfriends in a dungeon cell with unfitting Christmas music going on in the backround. _Oui, _you guessed right! Me, Remy LeBeau.

I know what you're probably thinking at this point, "Remy you ain't a smuck, Scott is" but I digress. Wait that is the right word, _oui_?

**Yes, Remy.**

_Merci. _So as Remy was saying, he is getting strangled by _mon cherie, _Rogue. Why, you may ask. Well, I'm new to this whole narrating business so I'll have Whitey-

**WHITEY?**

Um...WC help me out here. WC any better?

**Yeah I guess, just no Whitey. Got it!**

Gulp, uh..._oui._ So do you mind helping?

**Sure**

* * *

><p>Its Christmas time. The time of joy and time for all to be happy. Friends and enemys giving up a day of hatered for our dear creators birthday.<p>

Everyone is like this. Everyone except Juggernaut. No, he thought this would be the perfect time to capture Rogue. Why, because he got thrown into the river (I think it's a river) by her and was then frozen by Iceman. Since he was too stupid to distinguish a box from Spongebob, he thought Remy was Bobby so he grabbed him too.

Rogue was wearing a dark green diner dress with a black apron with buttons all over, black tights and combat boots with a winter coat over her dress, and gloves. Remy in normal winter clothes, his trusty trenchcoat and Rogues's hands around his neck.

"_Chere-"_

"Don't 'chere' meh, Cajun! It's all yer fault!"

"_Mias _I didn' know who Juggernaut was!"

"So yer sayin' that yah didn't find him suspicious in any way?" "_exactment." _"Not his size, the fact that he was wearin' a battlesuit an' a helmet, or the way he said 'where is she'?" He shook his head. "Okay, that'd explain why yah said 'Rogue, oh she's BEHIND THA CONTAH!'" She was fuming and Remy seemed unfazed.

"Yer cute when angry."

"AH! YER HOPELESS!"

She floped onto the cot when another song came on._ Ah jus' broke up with Joseph an' he thinks its okay to jus' flirt an' follow meh._

_"Last Christmas I gave you my heart but the very next da- BOOM!"_

Rogue didn't move from her spot, the only thing that changed about her position was her extened arm holding a pistol. This made Remy a little nervous.

"Uh, why do y' have a gun."

She looked at him, "Mah dinah gets hasseled by mutant haters." Then her head fell. "Ah hate Taylor Swift." (1)

This so was not how Rogue wanted to spend Christmas.

* * *

><p>(1) I really do hate Taylor swift, but I like the Hilary Duff or WHAM! version.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

3 weeks ago Magnetos lair

Magneto loved chess. So did Proffessor Xavier. It was no secrete. But what most didn't know was that they always gambled when they played chess. Where do you think Xavier gets his endless amount of dough.(1)

But this time instead of money, they betted amoungst other things. For instince, for Xavier, his awesome wheelchair. Buckethead, Gambit's contract. Originally it was going to be Sabertooth, but then Charles thought about all the fights between him and Logan, then about the cost of yarn and kitty liter and all the hairballs.

But what Erik never thought about was that he was playing a mind game with the worlds most powerful telepath. In other words, they played with plastic peices so he couldn't cheat, but Xavier read his mind. Stupid Erik.

"I feel I will win this time, Charles. I can't wait to do wheelies on that wheelchair of yours." Said Mags who moved one of his peices.

_We'll see about that Buckethead!, _thought Charles as he looked in said Buckethead's mind.

"Checkmate." Charles said as he moved his peice.

Erik sat there gaped mouth and speechless. "Crap lost another team mate!" Erik grumbled under his breath as he reached into his pocket to hand him the contract.

**LINE BREAK**

"Y' did wha' now?" Remy yelled at Erik. Erik flenched.

"I kind of sort of bet your contract."

Remy took deep calming breaths. "Why mine? Why not Firebug or de ove' grown kitten?"

Magneto just shrugged. "Now get you're bags and Charles will take you to his Institute."

Remy glared and his eyes glowed. "Well _bon, _y' always were a crappy boss. _Non _wonder yer kids hate y'!" And with that Gambit stormed off and left a guilty Magneto.

Once Remy was in his soundproof room he grinned his biggest grin and yelled "WHOO HOO! 'M free! Free at last free at last!" Sure he was a little mad but being an acolyte was like being a slave. So the moment he said "I bet you're contract, you'll be working for Charles." He was happy and just wanted to leave a little damage.

"A bigger room, respect, don' have ta be a roomie to a cat, no mo'e burnt stuff as pranks, ge' ta see _mon cherie._" Remy stopped right there and smirked.

Oh, he was just loving this.

**Line break**

An hour or so later they reached the Institute. "Y' sure have a nice place here, _monsieur _Xavier."

"Why thank you, Gambit. I'm sure you'll be quite happy here."

"_Si vous plait, _call me Remy."

"Alright, Remy, if you will follow me please." Xavier said as he wheeled to the door. The moment the door opened an ice ball flew their way. They ducked just in time.

"Sorry!" Yelled some blonde guy. "The war ain't over just yet, Ice cube!" Yelled some blonde girl as she threw a cherry bomb. "DUNK AND COVER!"

_BOOOOM!_

Remy just looked at the proffessor who was starting to look sheepish. "Is it always like dis here?" Charles nodded.

Meanwhile upstairs Rogue was getting ready for work. She worked at a mutant welcoming retro rock diner.

"Gonna be late!" She kept saying as she looked for her keys. She looked under the bed, in her table drawers, under her covers, in the bathroom, everywhere.

Rogue groaned. "OH! Forget it! Ah'll jus' borrow some one else's!"

She ran out of her room and took two steps per step on the stairs chanting "Move, outta mah way!"

She pushed Jamie which caused about 7 more Jamies and a loud crash. "Sorry hon! Ah'll buy yah ice cream latah!"

She loved little kids like Jamie, so thats why she was nice to him. She liked Jamie, he was good kid in her book, but she loved Illyana.

"Roguey, are you busy?" Illyana asked following Rogue. "Yeah, jus' a little. What is it?" "Can you drive me in your car." Then Illyana did her puppydog eyes and Rogue gave in. "Sure sweetie, but Ah hafta go ta work."

Rogue picked up the little one and began to walk to the proffessor.

In Remy's eyes she looked stunning even in uniform. He actually believed she was walking in slow motion and had glitter on for a moment. And he was pretty sure Girl all the Bad Guys Want by Bowling for Soup was playing wondered how she would react.

"Hello Rogue, this is-" Charles was cut off.

"Yeah hi, lissen proffessor, Ah need ta borrow a car, any car." Illyana waved to Remy, he smiled in her direction.

"Ofcorse, Rogue. Take Scott's."

"Thanks, Prof."

And with that she left the door with Scott's keys in her hands. Scotty wasn't too happy about it and ran out the door.

"Don't scratch her, don't get in a wreck or let Kitty drive my baby."

Rogue rolled her eyes as she strapped Illyana in, "Yeah, Ah ain't stupid." She got in and burnt rubber leaving Scott in the dust.

"I can' believe dis. She didn' even notice me!" Remy was shocked. After all they went through she didn't even acknoledge him! He was so exctied to see her.

Charles had a knowing smirk. He never liked to tease his students but this he couldn't pass up, after all he did say all those things out loud without knowing. "Rogue and Remy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Remy glared. "Yer as bad as Magneto, y' know dat?"

"Couldn't resist."

**Line break**

(1) Don't y'all ever wonder where he does get that cash. Seriously it's this theory or he's a drug dealer...

BTW I know I kind of got some of their personallitys screwed up, forgive me.

R&R please


	3. Chapter 2

Downtown Bayville was covered with snow, so every convertible had their top on. Every convertible except for Scott's car driven by Rogue.

THe music was blaring and both girls were jamming out.

"_Hanrietta we got no flowers for you, just these three miserable cunt sittin' on the back seat, bangin' on the off beat..."_

After the song was over, Illyana looked at Rogue. "Why is Scott so mean?"

Rogue grinned, "Ah ain't sure, shugah, but Ah have a theory. When Scott was little him an' Alex were pushed out of that air plane, yah know that story," she nodded. "Well Ah think that Scott either hit his head REALLY hard or he landed on a pole, meaning he has has a pole up his butt."

Illyana looked at her, "What does that mean?"

Rogue smiled down at the six year old. She was so cute and innocent and honest. She was glad that her parents sent her here so she could be safe from Buckethead.

_Flash back_

_"Everyone meet Illyana. She is my sister." Piotr announced. Illyana waved shyly. Everyone in the rec. room said hi but by the time Rogue saw her she smiled and did a Kitty "Awwwww!" Causing every one to just stare at her as she ran up to the little one._

_"Hi there, Ah'm Rogue." She was on her knees._

_"Hi, I'm Illyana."_

_"Well ain't that a pretty name."_

_"Thank you, I like your name too."_

_Rogue smiled. "Yah want meh ta show yah around, shugah?" Illyana nodded. "See ya, Pete."_

_End of flashback_

"Rogue? Rogue! ROGUE!"

"Whozitswhats?" Rogue woke from her daydream and stomped hard on the break.

"Sorry, got lost in mah own little world. Oh look, we're here."

They walked in "DING DING" went the bell. The place had a bar where all the employees were at. People were seated everywhere, black, white, asian, mexican, purple, blue, green, and so on. The diner could be only discribed as the rock 'n' roll cafe with arcade games. The place had a classic checkered board floor with giant paint splattered globs on the walls with posters of all kinds of rockstars. There was also a stage for Friday night preformances. Dina's Diner was really popular.

"Mr. Marvin, Ah'm sorry Ah'm late." Rogue rushed over to said man with Illyana in her arms. "Yeah yeah, cut the crap. So, about 3 minutes late, that's about...6 bucks off your paycheck. That ok?" He asked even though he knew the answer. Translation: "Come back on time or you're fired!"

"Yes sir." Translation: "God yah sure are a mean lil old man!"

Mr. Marty Marvin (try saying that five times fast.) can only be described as a Scrooge (not the couple, this is a romy) or Mr. Krabs. And to those living under a rock (like Patrick!) Mr. Krabs from Spongebob is a greedy old man who loves money, money, money. Mr. Marvin had grayish black greesy hair done in a come over, was shorter than Wolveriene, had lines all over his face, and always wore a gray pinstripe suit.

She walked off and put Illyana on the counter and grabbed her apron. "Well looky who decided to come in today, Anna!" Said one of Rogue's only friends at the diner, Sheila. Sheila was kind of like the awesome mother Rogue never had, like how Logan is like the father she never had either.

Sheila Baker was a woman of about 34, with long brown hair with little grey streaks here and there. Sheila doesn't have kids and is not married so when Rogue came along, she looked out for her since day one since Marty is kind of a jerk.

Rogue stuck out her tongue. "Why must yah insist on callin' meh Anna when mah name is Rogue?"

"What's wrong with Anna, Roguey?" Illyana asked as she got down onto a bar stool.

"It's...kinda girly."

"No it's not. I like it, sure Rogue is a cool name but Anna is pretty." Illyana said. Rogue looked at her.

"'Cool', uh, Illy how much tahme have yah spent with Bobby?"

Illyana shrunk in her seat. "Hey Rod!" Rogue called over her shoulder. Rodrick Johnson was the fry cook. He was a big black man of about 40 with all his hair.

"Yeah, Rogue?"

"These two like mah name, Anna, bettah than mah othah name Rogue. What 'bout yah, Rod?"

"Hmmm...I'd have to say Anna. It's pretty."

"That's what I said!" Illyana exclaimed. Rogue had fake shock all over face.

"I don't lahke y'all anymo'. Fo'get y'all." She made a point by crossing her arms and playfully pouting.

"Um, excuse me?," a customer got her attention. "I'd like a cheeseburger with mustard and a large order of fries and an extra large chocolate milkshake."

Rogue looked at the skinny young man. "All that fo' yah?"

"No, my female friend over there." Points to girl. "Break up?" "Worse." "PMS?" "Yep."

"Yo, Rod, we need a chocolate double black cow an' winter, put yellow blanket on dead cow with mississippi mud, an' a large order of frog sticks."

"Comin' right up!"

And came the man's order.


	4. Chapter 3

Remy was walking around town with one of the others. Kirk or something, he didn't know. He just referred to him as the German kid.

"'M hungry, any _bon _places ta eat 'round here?"

"Ja, zere's zis diner over around zhere. I need to see Vogue anyvay."

And-BAMF!-they bamfed in front of Dina's Diner. They walked in and it was near closing time. Rogue was jamming out on top of the counter.

_"She's rebel, she's saint, she's salt to the Earth and she's dangerous..."_

"Rogue what's with all the hard rock music?" Illyana asked. Sheila was looking over as she cleaned plates.

"Oh, hon this ain't hard rock. There's Marylnn Manson an' even Ah don't lissen ta him. Sorry jus' too much fo' meh."

They both cast looks at her. "Oh jus' 'cause Ah'm rocker punk every one thinks Ah'm a goth. _I'd be thinner I'd be taller go clubbin' in mah collah, with skin pale as a moth, dressed in black I'd go creepin' while the other folks are sleepin'..._see where Ah'm goin' with this?"

"But Vogue, your skin is vhite."

"Oh, hush blue boy." Remy pouted again.

Did she just not reconize him or something? He did let his hair grow and he got rid of that wierd beard thingy. Seriously he didn't know what he was thinking at the time. And he also wears sunglasses so no one will see his demonic eyes.

"Kurt who's your new friend?" Sheila asked.

"Oh, zis is Remy." He gestured to Remy. Rogue's head popped up.

Wide eyed and sceptical looking she asked, "Remy? As in LeBeau?"

Remy grinned. "Why _oui, chere. _An' here Remy t'ough' dat y' fo'got 'bout him."

Rogue's mouth dropped and she started blinking. Sheila smirked, "Ah, so this is the boy you've been talkin' about for the last six months." "SHIELA!"

Truth was she only talked about him when she just couldn't bottle it up anymore, but she didn't dare say that in front of him.

Rogue was blushing so she just decided to not look at the smirking Cajun. "So what do y'all want?"

"How about 2 cokes, 2 bean and beaf extra large burro vith a melted cheeze on top, and a hot dog with ketzup for Remy?"

"Rod! We need 2 stampede blankets, tie it down, then paint a bow-wow with red, an' 2 stretchs! That'd be 10 bucks please."

Remy stared at her. _Either its in the manual to learn all that...stuff or she knows it by heart somehow, _he thought.

"Roguey can I have a some ice cream and chocolate milk, ple-e-e-e-ease?" She threw in her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh fahne. A houseboat with motor oil an' a black cow. An' a hot top fo' meh."

3 minutes later out came Rodrick with a banana split with chocolate syrup, glass of chocolate milk, and a cup of hot chocolate for the girls and 2 coca-colas and 2 burritos and a hot dog. He had a big tray.

"Thank you, Rodrick." Illyana was always so polite it was cute.

"Thanks, Rod." Rogue took a sip. She was from the south so naturally she thought the cold weather was freezing.

"Gettin' near closin' tahme. Yah boys need a ride?"

"No, ve're-" Remy's hand flew to Kurt's mouth.

"We'd love dat."

"'Kay, jus' let meh get dressed."

She hopped off the counter, grabbed a bag and walked to the bathroom. All the while Remy had a wierd look on his face.

"You okay, you keep looking at Rogue funny?" Illyana asked. Remy pulled himself together.

"Uh, _oui. _'M okay, _merci _fer askin'."

"You talk funny!" Then Illyana burst into a fit of giggles. Remy pouted.

Rogue came out in a red long sleeve shirt with a black jacket on and black pants with converse. She grabbed her tan coat and threw it on. "C'mon, let's go. Bye Sheila, Rod!"

They walked out the door. "I call zhotgun!"

_Kid beat moi ta it!, _Remy thought. Rogue hoodslided to drivers door. _Oooookay?_

_VROOOOOOOOM!_

"God Ah love Scott's car!" Rogue exclaimed. She turned on the radio and sped off.

Remy kept glancing at Illyana who was staring at Remy. Frankly, it was creeping him out. "What?"

"Nothing but you got wierd eyes." Remember that thing I said about her being honest. This is what I meant.

That didn't make Remy feel too good. He looked out the window.

"Illyana don't make fun o' Remy, thaht's mah job. Jus' 'cause his eyes are different don't mean yah have thaht raght." Rogue scolded. "Sorry Roguey."

Rogue looked back and forth between the two. He leaned forward and asked, "I don' mean ta sound roud, _mias _are y' her _mere_?"

Rogue turned around and looked at him. "What! N-no! Ah'm only 18 an' can't touch! Duh! Yah do tha math."

"_Dessole."_

"Say you're sorry to Roguey." Illyana scolded.

"What?"

"Say it with me. So-orry."

"But I already did."

"No you didn't. You said 'this hole'."

"_Oui, _I did. It means sorry in French. So, yeah-huh."

"Nuh-huh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nuh-huh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nuh-huh."

"Nuh-huh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nuh-huh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nuh-huh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nuh-huh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nuh-huh. It ain't!"

"Well, when you're right, you're right."

"_Bon. _Now- wait...Did I jus' get Bugs Bunny'd by a 4 year old!"

Rogue and Kurt were already dying from laughter. Illyana smacked Remy, "I'm six!"

"Well y' look _quatre._ _Bebe."_

"I am not!"

"Are too-"

"Hush both of y'all or so help meh Ah'll throw y'all outta this car an' make yah both walk home. Thaht means yah too, Illyana!"

"Yes ma'am." They said in unison like little kids.

This silence lasted for about 2 minutes before Illyana whispered to Remy, "You still haven't said sorry yet."

Rogue screeched to a stop. "Okay thaht's it! Kurt get up. Remy move up."

"But, Voooogue! I called zhotgun!"

Rogue turned very slowly and glared at him. "Now zat I zink about it, I'd like to trade places with Remy!"

BAMF!

Illyana coughed and gagged at the sulfur. "Zorry about zat."

"It's-koff-okay, Kurt."

_Dere is a dieu aftah all. Lord help me. D'accord, y' can do dis. Why, cuz who de man? Y' de man. Yeah..._

Gambit unlcoked the car door got up. He took two steps before he tripped on a shoelace and fell on his face. Rogue groaned.

"Are yah usually this stupid."

"_Non. _Sometimes its worse."

Rogue smacked her forehead. "Jus' get in the car! Ah wanna go home!"

Remy hurridly got in the car and they sped off.


	5. Chapter 4

In Rogue and Kitty's room Rogue was all by her self. In her own personalized reading corner. It had a crapload of books on the splattered paint bookcase, a large floor lamp, a table that looked like a yellow street sign with a lava lamp and Sprite on it, a black and blue sphere chair she was curently curled up on.

Music was blaring as Rogue moved around to the beat. She was munching on a piece of candy. Now you may be thinking, "How does anyone smuggle candy into the Institute without it being found by another member of the team?"

Rogue and Kitty had a closet in their room. In there was a dresser which every one thought was just a dresser, its only made to _look _like a dresser, but if you open the side it opens like a door. There's a mini-fridge in there with a key panel lock and a hand scanner. It will only open to Kitty or Rogue. You may call it paranoria, but when you live in a mansion with a ton of teens, well, you have to be.

Rogue was curled up with her book. It was late night and she was in her pjs and had her wet hair in a ponytail. Avril Lavigne, Paramore, The Fratellis, The Killers, and Green Day were off in the backround.

There was a knock on the door, it didn't even register to Rogue. Remy came in as Rogue started to sing along.

_"Ah gotta lot ta say ta yah, yeah Ah gotta lot ta say, Ah notice yer eyes are always glued ta meh, keepin' 'em here an' it makes no sense at all, they taped ovah yer mouth scribled out the truth with their lies yer little spies-"_

"Rogue?"

Rogue jumped and screamed and threw her hard back book at Remy. "OWWW! Dat hurt!"

She got a look at Remy. "Oops, sorry. Don't scare meh lahke thaht!"

Remy picked up the book and looked at the cover. "'The Thief Lord'? So dey fin'ly made a book 'bout me, huh? 'Bout friggin' time."

"Give thaht back." Rogue snached it away. She looked at Remy who was looking a little uncomfortable. This moment was priceless in Rogue's book. Seeing someone like Remy LeBeau nervous in front of her.

"Is there any paticular reason yer in mah room?"

Remy nodded, Rogue gestured to a seat. "From tha looks of it, yah look lahke this is serious an' this might take a while."

Remy looked away for a long while, then back at Rogue. She was starting to get very worried.

"Rogue, I've been t'inkin', I never did apologize fo' kidnappin' y'."

"And?" Rogue looked at him with a raised eyebrow. She was used to people never apologizing to her.

"An' 'm sorry. I shoulda never used y' like dat. I shoulda asked y' an' never lied to y'. But I don' regret de rest." Remy smiled.

Rogue was clueless. "And?"

Remy sighed a laugh. "I dought dat I could probably make it up ta y' by goin' out dis Friday?"

Rogue's face flushed and she glared. Oh man was she angery. She stood up.

"So let meh get this straight. Yah think that jus' 'cause yah came inta tha team an' apologized ta meh thaht Ah'd jus' go aftah yah lahke ev'ry othah girl has done ta yah? Yah don't even bothah ta ask if Ah'm busy, or-or if Ah'm even single!"

Remy stood up with her. He grabbed her arm, not hard, gently. "Lissen, Rogue, dat's not what Remy meant."

Rogue bared her teeth and swatted his hand. "Don't touch meh!"

"Rogue-"

"Get. Out!" She pointed to the door.

"Rogue jus' lissen-"

She started to take off her glove and looked up at him in a way that could only be described as evily scary.

"Yah got fahve seconds 'fore Ah drain yah. One-"

"Rogue jus' lissen ta me!"

She rolled her eyes. "Ok, yah got one mo' minute."

"_D'accord. _I didn' know y' had plans or a boyfriend. I shouldn' be surprised. I didn' mean not'in' by it-"

"Oh sorry yer tahme is up." She said sweetly bitter, if that makes sense. "So...GO!"

She then proceded to push him out of her room and slam the door in his face with a "An' stay out!"

Remy sighed and walked back to his room.


	6. Chapter 5

For about an hour Rogue stayed at her spot, staring at the door daydreaming. That is, until Kitty came in with scorch marks and ice all over her.

"Umm...Kit, what-"

Kitty cut her off with a glare. "Don't. Ask."

"Ok?"

Rogue went back to staring at the door. Kitty looked at Rogue.

"Rogue, are you, like, okay?"

Rogue looked at the closest thing she had to a best friend. Sure, they were complete oppisites and had arguements from time to time. Thats bound to happen when Barbie and G.I. Jane roomate together, but they had each others backs and could always count on each other.

But this time she really didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh, yeah. Ah'm fahne." Rogue lied and looked away. Kitty gave her look that reminded her of Sheila.

"Bull crap, Rogue."

"Dang it! Fahne, Ah'll tell yah."

She told Kitty about everything. Kitty nodded every once in a while. Kitty didn't see what the problem was but Rogue didn't know what Kitty knew.

Rogue had this boyfriend but he was a man whore, worse than Remy. Joseph, Rogue's boyfriend was cheating on her. Everyone knew he was cheating, but no one wanted to tell Rogue and feel her wrath.

But Kitty was always trying to send her messages, like one day, Kitty was on youtube and had Rogue listen to He Loves You by The Pretty Reckless. But all Rogue said was, "Cool song."

Honestly she was so hard headed sometimes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. He...should've asked you if you were, like, busy?" Kitty didn't know what to say. She just knew if she didn't agree with Rogue on something like this that she'd go ballistic.

"Hey, if you're, like, angry why do you, like, look like you're depressed?"

"'Cause, Ah'm still upset 'bout tha whole kidnappin' meh thang. Ah mean, he thinks thaht tha moment thaht he apologizes thaht Ah'm goin' beh lahke ev'ry othah girl he's been with."

"How do you know what the other girls were like, if you, like, barely know him?"

Rogue pointed to her head. "'Sorbin' powahs?"

"Oh forgot sorry."

"But, Ah think Ah should tell Joseph."

"No! Don't! Him and Remy will get in a big fight!"

_Also I don't want him to hit you again, _Kitty thought.

Joseph was a stupid, stupid jerk. One day, Rogue came home later than usual. She had her hand on her eye and when she went to their shared bedroom Kitty asked why her hand was on her eye. She removed her hand and Kitty gasped. Rogue had a swelled black eye. She asked what happpened and Rogue said she got hit by a baseball. Kitty knew that was a load of bull. Joseph hit her. But she went back to him any way.

"Yeah, yer raght." Rogue grabbed a plastic box. "Worm?"

"Sure."

Kitty grabbed a sour gummy worm and sat down.

Rogue looked at Kitty for a long time.

"Okay, what did happen ta yah?"

"Trust me, you're, like, way better off not knowing."


	7. Chapter 6

Remy was sitting in his room thinking. _Who could her boyfriend be?_

Scott? No, he knew she liked him at one time, it was so obvious, Steevy Wonder could see it. But was with that stupid red head.

Pietro? No, she'd beat him up by the first date.

Piotr? No, he's a good friend of Remy's, he'd never do that.

Aha! Kurt! Of corse, why didn't he see it before? The way they acted and talked.

Oh Remy was now really jealous.

"Why him! 'M better lookin'!" Remy asked himself.

**Line break**

Next day

Rogue got up and stretched. She looked at her happily snoozing roomate, who was smiling in her dreams.

Rogue was bitten with the jealously bug. _Kitty has it all, _thought Rogue. _An' she don't even know it._

Kitty had a loving family. Sure, Rogue had her, Illyana, Logan, Sheila, Rod, Kurt, and Wanda. But she wanted a _real _family.

Kitty had a loving boyfriend who worshiped her like a queen. Joseph just sat there and would go "Make me a sandwhich. Love you." The only reason she was with him was because he wasn't afraid of her skin.

Kitty had a cool power. Yeah, Rogue could put you in a coma, could get your memories, and use your power all with one handshake, but sometimes it just flat out sucked!

Kitty had boys come after left and right. Kurt, Lance, Piotr, that one kid from the Dracula Rock Opera, Evan, Bobby..._She can have Bobby. _And soooo many more.

Rogue could count on one hand on how many boys have actually been interested.

Rogue shook all those thoughts out of her head. Kitty was her best friend, she shouldn't be jealous.

Rogue put her hair in a ponytail and walked out of the room, ipod in hand, Gir headphones on her ears.(1)

She walked into the empty kitchen and went to the refridgerator.

"Where's tha milk?" She said aloud. "Aha! There yah are."

She grabbed the milk and an apple and shut the door with her butt. She then hopped up to reach the cabinet.

"Cheerio's? Nah. Fruit loops? Uh-uh, thaht's Tabby's. Aw!Right on! Fruity Pebbles!"

She grabbed said cerial and got a bowl and mixed her ingrediants and hopped on the counter.

Rogue was dancing in her spot and mouthing the words with her eyes closed when Gambit trudged in.

He looked at Rogue with a raised eyebrow.

"What are y' doin'?"

Rogue shrieked and threw her Fruity Pebbles box at him.

"OW! Stop doin' dat, woman!"

Rogue looked at Remy.

"Oh, it's jus' yah. Ah'm not sorry."

Remy rubbed his head and looked at Rogue's headphones.

"What in de world is on yer head?"

Rogue pouted and grabbed her headphones self consciously.

"They're Gir headphones Ah got at Hot Topic."

"What de heck is Gir?"

Rogue's mouth dropped open.

"Oh mah Gawd. Yah don't know who Gir is!"(2)

She dragged him to the rec. room.

"_Mias _I came ta get somet'in' ta eat-" Rogue shoved her apple in his mouth.

They got to the rec. room and she let go of him. "Sit. Now."

Remy was kind of scared of Rogue, so he sat down. She went to the movies and bent down to get a tape.

"Ah think this is it." She said and plopped it in the VCR.

Kurt and Bobby came on screen, with their backs turned and in drag.

Bobby in a pink dress and Kurt in a school girl outfit. Both singing and dancing to Single Ladies by Beyonce.

_"All ze single ladies"_

_"All the single ladies"_

_"All ze single ladies"_

_"NOW PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"_

_Bobby sees Kitty with a camera in his mirror._

_"KITTY! Amara!"_

_Amara drops the camera and it shows the hallway. Kurt and Bobby chase them in their femine clothes, tripping several times._

_"Ze vone time ve get curious and play vith ze girls clothes, ZEY FRIGGING TAPE IT!"_

_"I know dude, not cool."_

_Then they fall into a wall Kitty phased into, the camera strangly in tact. they groan and Jubilee walks in with a camera, and snaps a picture._

Remy and Rogue sat there in shock. They looked at each other and it all fell apart. They burst out laughing.

Kitty and Kurt walked into the room.

"Kurt, for, like, the last time, I will not go out with your cousin Augistine!"

"Please-vait zats ze video! Kitty! I zought zat you got rid of zit," Kurt whined/growled.

Kitty rolled her eyes, "I didn't 'get rid of zit'. I have 25 copies all hidden places you can't like ever find."

Kurt shreiked and bamfed out of the room.

Rogue raised an eye. "Were yah tellin' tha truth?"

Kitty shook her head, "Yes, I've got 50 copies. Percautions."

And Kittys evil smile ends the chapter.

**LINE BREAK**

(1) I've seen them! THEY'RE AWESOME!

(2) This kinda thing happened to me and my friend Kasey, yeah I'm signaling ya out girl! She don't know who Gir is, so me and my other friend, Sarah, had to explain to her who he was.


	8. Chapter 7

Rogue was usually a very care free girl, that is unless you got on her bad side. But today she was sad. It had been two days since Remy joined and that was cool and all. But she was sad for a different reason.

_10 years ago, when Rogue still went by Anna, was in New York, with her papa. The Mississippians had just moved there, her papa just got offered a job as in this really big building little Anna couldn't remember the name of. _

_All she knew was that it was for smart people and that it had a building that looked exactly like it right beside it. _

_She thought that was weird. On this in paticular, she was at school when she heard the sound of a very loud crash. Her school wasn't that far from her daddy's work...place...thingy...She was eight. _

_Everyone looked out and there was a huge plane sticking out of one the buildings. She asked the teacher what happened. _

_"I think that the pilot got confused and crashed. It's nothing to be worried about, honey." _

_Or so the teacher thought, because half an hour later or so, another plane crashed. That's when everyone figured out something was up._

_"Everyone! This way," The teacher made the students go to the little cellar underground. There Anna could still hear more crashes and people screaming._

_Anna started crying. 'Is Papa ok?' was the only thought that came to her mind._

_Anna and her fellow students rushed out side once the coast was clear. There was debris and smoke everywhere and bodies on the ground. Victims of people jumping out before they were burnt to a crisp._

_"Daddy?" She asked around shakily. "DADDY!" she yelled louder for about an hour before she broke down crying. Right in front of the once buildings. _

Rogue would never forget that day. The day she packed up and left back to Mississippi, the day she became known as the Rogue, the week Ireene found her, the day her papa died.

Rogue was at the grave yard her papa was buried at. She settled down and put her bag in front of her.

She took out eight white roses and put a picture of him in front of her. He was a man of about 36 before he left the world. He had aburn hair, green eyes and the nicest, friendliest smile. Rogue ran her gloved finger over his face.

"Hey, Papa. It's meh, yer li'l girl, Anna. Ah'm all grown up now." Rogue could feel the tears forming in her eyes, she wasn't wearing make up because she knew she'd start crying.

"It's yer birthday. Ah 'member how Mama used ta call yah her li'l Christmas Angel." Rogue smiled at the memory of her dead parents.

"Ah know how much yah missed her. Ah'm glad that y'all are together again." A tear rolled down. Big Rogue's don't cry, but she made an exception, because today she was Anna.

"Ah 'member how Mama would always make yer favorite cake. A chocolate one, with vanilla and chocolate icin' and li'l strawberrys all 'round it."

Tears were coming down on her smiling face.

"Ah know yer in a bettah place an' wit' Mama, but sometahmes its real hard. Ah miss yah. Ah know yah mus' worry if Ah'm bein' taken care of, but Ah got a real nice family now. A lot bettah than Raven an' Ireene. Ah got an adopted brothah, Ah always wanted a brothah, 2 best friends, the professah, he's a real smart man. A li'l too smart sometimes.

"There's Hank, he's smart too, but he's such a sweet heart, jus' looks lahke a beast. 'Ro is a lot lahke Mama, or at least of what Ah can 'member. There's Logan. He acts so tough but really he's jus' a real mothah hen tryin' ta break free."

Somewhere at the Intstitute Logan twitches.

Back to Rogue.

"Ah know yer watchin' meh. Lookin' ovah meh, an' Ah jus' want yah ta know...Ah love yah, Dad.

"They got they guy who did the whole plane plannin' thang. They killed him, an' Ah know yah don't lahke meh hatin' people an' wishin' them dead, but please let this beh an exception."

Rogue's voice was breaking. She took a shaky breathe and wiped her eyes.

"God, Ah miss yah so much Dad. Yah have no idea how much it hurts."

Rogue moved her knees under her chin and held her legs.

"An' Ah keep thinkin' 'bout mah promise ta yah, ta let yah walk meh down tha altah when Ah'm grown. Well, Ah'm sawry, even if yah were alive, thaht couldn't happen, Ah'm a mutant. A freak of nature. Can't even touch. An' mah own boy friend lahkes ta remind meh." She said bitterly.

"But if Ah could," she loses her voice real bad and the tears fall harder. "Ah woulda let yah, Papa."

She held her face in her hands and cried hard.

"Ah wish yah nevah got that job. Ah wish Ah could've been sick so yah didn't hafta go. Ah wish Ah was there ta kill thaht evil man. Ah wish...Ah wish..." She stopped because she couldn't breathe or speak. All she could do was sit there and cry.

Then she felt two large arms take hold of her. Just holding her. She looked up to see who it was.

"R-Remy?"

Remy just held her while rubbing on her arms and hair. He didn't say nothing. Not a single word. Just comforted her.

Rogue liked the embrace and put her head on his shoulder and cried into it.

**Line break**

This morning Rogue was in her pajamas and asked what day it was. Remy told her what day it was. She ran up to her room and got dressed, came out spedwalked with a bag in her hand and walked outside. Next thing he knew, he heard a roaring of Scott's car.

Something was up.

He followed her to make sure everything was ok. She pulled up into a grave yard. Strange. He didn't know that anyone from the X men died.

She walked from row to row looking for a certain tombstone. She walked to the fourth one on the sixth isle. She sat down and got some white flowers and a picture. He couldn't see the picture.

He heard her start talking. He could hear her smile and cry.

The way she talked about missing her dad really hurt his heart. He didn't know why. It just did.

Then he heard her say something about Logan being a mother hen or something and he could hear him grunt from that spot.

Wierd. He could of sworn he was miles away from the Institute. Maybe the Badger also had super growling?

Remy didn't know. Honestly, as much as the man growled, he wouldn't be surprised.

Wait, wasn't he here for a reason besides thinking about Wolvie's grunts.

Remy looked around.

Oh, right. Rogue. Gosh, he was such a blonde sometimes.

Ok, back to Rogue. She said something real bitterly.

Something about her not being able to get married because of her powers.

That made no sense to Remy.

Isn't marrage about marrying the one you love, for the sole purpose of staying the rest of your life with them? Not about touching?

She also said that her boyfriend liked to remind her that she couldn't touch.

He didn't like Kirk at that moment. He was going to have a talk with that kid later.

Oh, wow. Now she's sobbing.

For a moment he just stood there. The sight made Remy's heart break. Why did it keep doing that!

Next thing he knew he ran and slid on his knees and hugged her.

"R-Remy?"

He didn't have no words for her. All he knew to do was to hold her. Remy kinda liked it.

Eventually they did break apart. Rogue was blushing.

Wow. She had such a pretty even without make up.

Then she shyly smiled at him. It made his heart melt. She had such a beautiful smile.

"Um, Remy?"

Remy smiled goofily. Gosh, he liked it when she said his name.

_"Oui, chere?" _he said wistfully.

She looked at him oddly.

"Uh, why are yah here? Not that Ah don't appreciate yah comfortin' meh an' all."

Crap. Think of something. Uh...

"Uhhh...I was concerned." Weird look from Rogue. Fix it, LeBeau. "Y' ran out of dere like a bat outta hades. So...uh, now here we are."

Rogue sighed and stood up. "If yer gonna stalk meh an' then deny it, at least put a li'l effort inta it."

She grabbed her picture and looked at it for a moment then put it back in her bag.

"I'm tellin' de truth."

"Whatevah."

"Why don' y' belive me?"

"Lahke, Ah really expect someone ta really care enough ta check on meh, who by tha way, AH BARELY KNOW!"

Remy sighed, "I don' know why but somet'in' in me made me wan' ta check on y'. I can't figure it out."

"Raght."

Why come she never believe Remy!


	9. Chapter 8

Kitty was watching Pretty Little Liars when she heard a car and a Harley.

Must be Remy and Rogue. She knew what today was and she also knew how Remy ran after her. She saw the whole thing.

Hey, Remy and Rogue. That had a great ring to it and they did look nice together.

Aha! That was it! She was going to get them together, and get her to break up with Joseph.

Just look at how Rogue was when Remy was in the room, and he was always calling her beautiful. She bet that was better than being called useless, ugly, stupid, and untouchable.

Gosh, Rogue was so dense! Why did she stay with that stupid bas-er, jerk. Yeah that stupid jerk.

"So, then, Ah walked inta Jubilee an' Bobby makin' out, an' all he could do was accendently freeze her and jump screamin' 'SHE JUMPED ME!'"

She could hear them both laugh.

Oh, boy, was this gonna be fun. Now where's Kurt?

**line break**

Kitty ran around the entire mansion.

"Where, like, are you, Kurt?"

Then she ran into said fuzzy dude.

"Kurt!" She hugged her fuzzy little friend.

"Kitty, vhat zhe math!"

She looked at him. "You've been watching Adventure Time again."

He looked away, "Nooo..."

"Kurt, we've talked about what that show does to you. First you watch it, then you crave pixi stixx, then the next thing we know we walk in on you battling Bobby dressed up like Ice King with Rahne."

"I have no izdea vhat you are zalkzing about."

"Ok, shall I get the Single Ladies tape or you?"

Kurt shut up, "You've made your point. Now, vhy have you been lookzing for me?"

Kitty jumped and moved her hands excidedly in an OMG gesture, "You, like, got to help me with something!"

Kurt looked at her skeptically, "Does it involve hog tyzing Wanda to a tree and then banging her vith a skillet, then getzing Toad spit all over zus, zis time?"

Kitty rolled her eyes, "No, this time is like different."

"How?"

"It involves your sister."

"What about Vogue? Is zhe okay?"

She waved him away, "Not if she, like, stays with Joseph."

"I'm lizenzing."

"Ok, you know how Joseph beats her, calls her mean names, pressures her to find some cure, and" she looks around and whispers, "cheats on her?"

_"Ja."  
><em>"Have you seen her around Remy lately. Every time he walks in she smiles. Laughs. Blushes. She may deny it, but it's, like, so obvious. Plus, you can, like, totally tell Remy likes her back."

Kurt thought about it.

"I like zhe plan zo far, but how do ve get vid of Joseph?"

"Simple: We tell her that he's cheating, without telling her."

**line break**

Remy loved talking to Rogue. She was just so amazing and full of life.

Everytime she smiled his heart fluttered.

Funny, he never felt this before. If he could describe the feeling, he'd sound like one of those whiped dudes on those corny mushy fluffy movies Kitty probably watches.

Right now they were talking about R2D2 and 3CPO's secrete relationship.

Don't ask him how they got onto this subject, they just did. He wasn't used to random conversations, but he liked it.

"Seriously, Ah think it's a li'l weird how they are always around each other. An' ev'ry tahme Ah try ta tell people mah theory, they stare at meh funny."

"I know!"

"Ah jus'-_RING!RING!"_

Rogue took out her cell phone and looked at the screen and sighed.

"Sorry, Remy. Ah gotta take this."

She put the phone to her ear, "Yeah?"

A voice yelled from the other end and Rogue took the phone away from her ear.

_"Rogue where the heck are you! You were supposed to be here at least an hour ago!"_

Rogue hit her forehead.

"Oh, Joey, Ah'm so sorry. Ah forgot, Ah'm so stupid."

_"Yeah, you are. AND DON'T CALL ME JOEY!"_

Rogue said quietly, "Yes, Joseph. Ah'm sorry."

_"Now, hurry up and meet me here or I'll come over there and drag your useless butt here."_

"Yes, Joseph."

She hung the phone and sighed, then smiled at Remy as if he'd never heard anything.

"Well, um, Ah uh, bettah go. Ah got a date."

She got up and started to walk out, but Remy grabbed her hand.

She looked at the hand then him.

"I dought dat Kurt was yer boyfriend, not some Joseph guy."

Rogue stared him with no emotion written on her face. Then her lip trembled and she fell to the floor laughing. Because she could tell he was serious.

"What?"

"Kurts...mah brothah, yah retard." Then she fell down and laughed some more.

"What?"

"Kurt is mah apodted brothah, from Mystique. An' yah think he's mah boyfriend." She said after composing herself.

"Oh. Now I feel stupid!"

"Yah are!" Which sent her in another fit of giggles.

After for God knows how long, she stopped, got up and worked her way up the stairs.

30 minutes later, she came out in a black and purple dress with matching striped stockings and combat boots.

To Remy, as usual, she looked gorgeous. Any man would be proud to have her. So that's why he was stalling her.

"Move Remy."

"Y'd rather date some jerk who calls y' stupid rather dan me?"

Rogue stopped. "Remy please move."

"What's dis Joseph _homme _like anyway?"

"Well for starters, he ain't stallin' meh."

Dangit! She knew!

"Fine, y' caught me. But if t'in's go wrong, call Remy, _d'accord."_

"Yeah, yeah, jus' move. Ah hafta get there fast."

Then Remy thought of something.

"Why?"

"Whah what?"

"Why do yah hafta be dere so fast?"

Rogue was silent. Ofcorse. He probably hurt her.

He lifter her sleeve and found a few bruises before she pushed him away and ran to the door.

He defiantly didn't like Joseph.


	10. Chapter 9

Remy couldn't believe it.

How could someone do that to such a beautiful and graceful creature.

He was, in other words, ticked.

He just wanted to kill that stupid son of a two headed jackle!

Maybe he'd call Wade and let him torture him with his many knives and Bea Arthur.

Maybe he'd tell Badger and let the claws unleash.

Maybe he'd charge his shirt and let it explode.

But...what if Rogue, by some strange chance, loved that stupid jerk?

What if she convinced herself that no one would ever love her like she was and told herself that it was real and took the abuse?

Oh, man, did his heart ache for his Rogue.

**LINE BREAK**

"Rogue what in God's name are you wearing?" Rogue's yankee boyfriend, Joseph, yelled.

"Clothes. Duh."

**SMACK!**

Rogue rubbed her cheek.

"Don't get smart with me."

"Yes, Joseph. Sorry, Joseph."

They walked in together, found their seats and Joseph sat.

Rogue waited for him to get up and pull out the seat, then gave up and sat down.

"So what was so important that Ah had ta come ovah here for?"

Joseph smiled, "I've found this doctor. He says he can make you normal."

Rogue sighed. It was always about some doctor. To make her normal. Don't get her wrong, she did want to touch, but not at the expense of losing her powers.

Those are what made her different. They were the only things that belonged to her.

She'd tell him off. Tell him that she was normal. But she didn't believe that. After being told some thing long enough, you begin to believe it.

Plus she didn't want to get hurt again.

"That sounds great, Joey."

Joseph glared darkly. "What did I tell you about calling me Joey?"

Rogue winced. "To stop?"

"Right. Good girl."

Later after they ate, they went to the surgeon dude, it turned out to fail.

Oh well, at least she had her health.

"Well that was eventful," Rogue said sarcastically.

He hit her. Hard.

She moved away. Trembling. Tears in her eyes.

"Ah-Ah'm sorry, it wasn't mah place to speak lahke that. At least yah tryed to help."

"Good girl."

**Line Break**

Remy saw them come into veiw in his window. It was about midnight.

The Joseph dude looked like a mini Magneto. Cradle robber.

Rogue didn't even look at him.

He could see them talking and then the next thing he knew Joseph punched Rogue, sending her to the floor.

Remys eyes glowed.

She got up and looked like she was apologizing. Then he said something hurtful and Rogue looked like she was going to cry and walked away. He grabbed her arm real hard and moved her closer.

Then whispered something in her ear and she gulped and then he let her go, pushing her to the ground again. She looked at him and let her head fall.

Jerk-seph left. Rogue started crying.

This was the second time in one day he saw her cry.

He ran outside to her.

**Line break**

Rogue was crying. She never cried unless she was at her boiling point, it was about her dad or powers, or that one time when she saw some chick flick with Kitty.

Kitty tricked her by saying there were explosions in the movie. Liar.

Well, anyway, Rogue was crying. She was depressed.

She got up and went to the cliff.

Just one step and this horrible, horrible nightmare would be over.

If she cut her self, which she usually does, she'd end up with new scars. That wouldn't help. If she ran away, she'd still be with this stupid curse called a gift. But if she jumped...it would end all of her misery.

Plus it wasn't like anyone would miss her. Sure, Kitty and Kurt would be pretty broken up about it, but after a month or two they'd get over it.

Logan would be sad, but he wouldn't cry.

Remy. He was just a casual friend. She never took him seriously anyway.

Her "mama" hated her. Her parents were dead.

And Joseph...She wondered if he would even care.

"Rogue! Don'"

She turned around to see Remy running.

"What?" She asked inocently.

Remy gave her a look and raised his hand, Rogue flinched.

Remy looked at her surprised, he caressed her hair.

"Y' were about ta jump."

Rogue gaped at him in mock surprise.

"Nah! Ah was jus'...lookin' at tha view..."

Remy touched her face with his gloved hand, "Rogue. I know when yer tryin' ta lie. Yer bad at it."

Rogue sighed.

"I saw the whole t'in'."

Rogue looked at him worriedly. "Y-yah did?"

Remy nodded. Then he looked at her face. It had a small bruise on it.

Remy touched it. Rubbing his gloved thumb on it.

Rogues lip quivered. Then tears started forming.

She had to go.

She ran to her room. And locked the door.

Not that it would affect her roomate. She'd just end up phasing through the door.

There she cried. For hours. Until she finally cried herself to sleep.

There she dreamt of being loved, no powers, no Magneto look alikes, no arguments, no sadness. Just her and someone who looked a lot like...Remy.

Will weirdness ever ceise to bother her?


	11. Chapter 10

Kitty, once again, the nosy girl she was, saw what happened the previous night.

So, of course, she told Kurt everything.

How did she know, you may ask.

She just got back from her date with Lance and was a block away and saw the whole thing.

"I still don't unzerzand how ve get Vogue to vind out."

Kitty laughed. "Oh, my poor poor friend."

"Vhat?"

She grabbed his blue wrist and moved the watch's little...thingy that changes who he looks. You know what I mean.

Kurt was a girl. A white girl with long blue hair and girly figure.

Kurt looked down at his new figure and shreiked a girlish shreik.

"KITTY!"

Kitty smiled. "Don't worry it's all part of the plan...Karla."

'Karla' looked at with fear in his/her eyes.

"Are you nutts!" 'Karla' asked in a femine voice.

"Ok, a little. But for the plan to work, you got to make yourself a girl here. For the next two weeks you'll be Karla. A foriegn exchange student from Germany from school while Kurt is back home early for Christmas. Then when Christmas is around, you say you forgot to do a few things, then stay there a few more days. Simple."

Karla stared at her.

"But how does this help Vogue?"

Kitty rolled her eyes. "You'll have to flirt with Joseph. And he's a total pig, so he'll flirt back. But only do it friendly. Don't need to be a slut."

Karla nodded slowly.

"Eventually he will ask you out, you'll say sure, because he won't tell you he has a girlfriend. He'll try to kiss you, thats where I'll bring Rogue in and he'll be all like 'Rogue what are you doing here?' Then she'll be all like 'Yah pahg! Yer cheatin' on meh!' Then smack him. Then to go along with the act you smack him. Then run to Rogue saying stuff I'll come up with later. Then you won't be able to take the embarrasment and leave. Then TA DA! Kurt's back! So simple a caveman can do it!"

Karla's blue lipstick mouth dropped as she absorbed the information.

Yeah. Simple. Oy was Kurt gonna hate me for this.

**line break**

_Vou made me a girl!_

_**Now Kurt-**_

_VOU MADE ME A CHICK!_

_**If you don't kill me, I'll add Amanda! So-so people won't think you're gay!**_

_I'm lizenzing._

_**Then she'll just think that Karla's bi or something.**_

_Ok, mizz WC ve have a deal._


	12. Chapter 11

**Tigereye13: Yeah Bobby is the blonde dude. Sorry for the confusion.**

**Beatlesrock101:Sorry that your upset with Joseph, but I just hated him so much and had to totally make every one else hate him too...For the sequel I'm thinking of making.**

**That is if this turns out any good.**

**Roguelover321: Thanks for your support. **

**Keep reviewing and telling me what y'all need in this story.**

**-WC14**

**LINE BREAK**

All the students and staff were outside waiting for the bus that was supposed to pick up Kurt. In an hour a new girl was supposed to take his place or something.

All Remy knew was that she was that she was German...or was it Swedish. He didn't really care.

Rogue was still a little upset. He just wanted to be there for her.

Joseph was an idiot. He didn't know him. He didn't have to.

He's seen that kind of guy before.

The kind of guy who will beat their girl and put them in their place. Will insult and hurt them even more.

Those kinds of girls try to cover up the wounds and stick with the guy because they have this delusion that they are in love and that no one else will love them.

He glanced at Rogue. His poor Rogue. Oh how his heart ached. He knows he's said that about a million times now. But thats how it felt.

"Well, tell yer parents Ah said hi, Kurt." Rogue hugged her-apperently-brother.

"I vill, Vogue. And...make zure zhe new girl is okay."

Rogue nodded and hugged him again.

"Mahn, Ah'm gonna miss yah."

"I'll miss you too. Now, make sure zat Kitty don't cook or drive while I'm gone."

Rogue nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Hey! I, like, totally resent that!"

"Hush Kitty!" Came slushies reply.(1)

That ain't nice. He'd let Kitty cook for him. He could use some good food. And could teach her how to drive. She probably wasn't that bad.

The bus came and Rogue got herself under control.

"Bye!" He hopped on and Rogue sighed.

Kitty went to her.

"It'll be, like, ok. I, like, hear the new girl is a lot like Kurt."

Rogue looked at her.

"How do yah know what tha new gal is lahke?"

Good point.

Kitty fidgeted nervously, "I...uh, Kurt new her!"

Rogue's eyebrow lifted skeptically.

Remy walked up to her, wanting to talk about her stupid boyfriend.

But the moment he came towards her, she skittered away with Kitty. Really fast.

Cue pout.

**line break**

2 hours later another bus came by.

There a girl about 16/17 years old stopped off.

She had two blue braids, was white, yellow eyes, blue lips, a blue shirt with a white jacket over it, a blue scarf, blue ear muffs, and a brown whool skirt with stockings and winter boots.

Ok, this chick was obsessed with the color blue!

But Bobby was already smitten with her.

She's pretty.

"_Guten Abend! _I'm Karla Kapel!"

Oh, wow. She had a German accent.

Close enough to Swedish.

But she looked like she was faking the enthusiam.

_Karla..._What a pretty name!

HE MUST KNOW HER!

Next thing Bobby knew was that he was getting jabbed in the ribs. Like, really hard.

"Ow! Jubes what was that for?"

Jubilee scoffed and walked away.

What? He touched his mouth and found out he was drooling.

Crap. No wonder she was mad at him.

Oh well.

Insert a very dreamy smile.

**line break**

**I had so much fun doing this chapter.**

**(1) slushie's Bobby.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Tigereye13: Yeah Bobby is the blonde dude. Sorry for the confusion.**

**Beatlesrock101:Sorry that your upset with Joseph, but I just hated him so much and had to totally make every one else hate him too...For the sequel I'm thinking of making.**

**That is if this turns out any good.**

**Roguelover321: Thanks for your support. **

**Keep reviewing and telling me what y'all need in this story.**

**-WC14**

**LINE BREAK**

All the students and staff were outside waiting for the bus that was supposed to pick up Kurt. In an hour a new girl was supposed to take his place or something.

All Remy knew was that she was that she was German...or was it Swedish. He didn't really care.

Rogue was still a little upset. He just wanted to be there for her.

Joseph was an idiot. He didn't know him. He didn't have to.

He's seen that kind of guy before.

The kind of guy who will beat their girl and put them in their place. Will insult and hurt them even more.

Those kinds of girls try to cover up the wounds and stick with the guy because they have this delusion that they are in love and that no one else will love them.

He glanced at Rogue. His poor Rogue. Oh how his heart ached. He knows he's said that about a million times now. But thats how it felt.

"Well, tell yer parents Ah said hi, Kurt." Rogue hugged her-apperently-brother.

"I vill, Vogue. And...make zure zhe new girl is okay."

Rogue nodded and hugged him again.

"Mahn, Ah'm gonna miss yah."

"I'll miss you too. Now, make sure zat Kitty don't cook or drive while I'm gone."

Rogue nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Hey! I, like, totally resent that!"

"Hush Kitty!" Came slushies reply.(1)

That ain't nice. He'd let Kitty cook for him. He could use some good food. And could teach her how to drive. She probably wasn't that bad.

The bus came and Rogue got herself under control.

"Bye!" He hopped on and Rogue sighed.

Kitty went to her.

"It'll be, like, ok. I, like, hear the new girl is a lot like Kurt."

Rogue looked at her.

"How do yah know what tha new gal is lahke?"

Good point.

Kitty fidgeted nervously, "I...uh, Kurt new her!"

Rogue's eyebrow lifted skeptically.

Remy walked up to her, wanting to talk about her stupid boyfriend.

But the moment he came towards her, she skittered away with Kitty. Really fast.

Cue pout.

**line break**

2 hours later another bus came by.

There a girl about 16/17 years old stopped off.

She had two blue braids, was white, yellow eyes, blue lips, a blue shirt with a white jacket over it, a blue scarf, blue ear muffs, and a brown whool skirt with stockings and winter boots.

Ok, this chick was obsessed with the color blue!

But Bobby was already smitten with her.

She's pretty.

"_Guten Abend! _I'm Karla Kapel!"

Oh, wow. She had a German accent.

Close enough to Swedish.

But she looked like she was faking the enthusiam.

_Karla..._What a pretty name!

HE MUST KNOW HER!

Next thing Bobby knew was that he was getting jabbed in the ribs. Like, really hard.

"Ow! Jubes what was that for?"

Jubilee scoffed and walked away.

What? He touched his mouth and found out he was drooling.

Crap. No wonder she was mad at him.

Oh well.

Insert a very dreamy smile.

**line break**

**I had so much fun doing this chapter.**

**(1) slushie's Bobby.**


	14. Chapter 13

Ok. Kurt really hated his life now. For the next two weeks he was a teenage girl!

One with a name like Karla!

Karla! Karla Kapel!

Oy! So, now he was going to have to respond to Karla.

Double Oy.

He had to act all...girly.

Triple oy!

The guys would stare at him and if they ever found out! Ugh!

OY VEY!

Espescially Amanda...What if she thought he was gay...Or worse...she noted that he didn't tell her goodbye.

Double oy vey.

God he was gonna hate this.

But even so he got off the bus. Like a chick. He smiled a sweet girl smile and broke the ice with:

"_Guten Abend!_ I'm Karla Kapel"

He had two brown suitcases, filled with nothing but video games.

Yeah. Kitty owed him, sue him.

Wait...That made no sense.

Oh, you get what I mean.

But, I digress. People were staring at him.

Maybe it was his choice of wear.

He didn't know what girls in Germany wore besides laderhosen from time to time.

With his blue form he never left the circus tent, afraid that he'd be killed. He didn't want that to happen again.

Well back to being Karla...Ok-ay...

Why is Bobby drooling and staring at-Oh, God!

He was drooling over Kurt.

He didn't know whether to laugh or barf.

Oh, boy, was this the perfect black mail.

Evil smirking in head!

"Welcome to the Institute, Karla. I hope you will find staying here to be most pleasent." The professor's voice got him out of his thoughts.

"Er, thank you. You are very kind, mr..."

Yeah, act like you don't know anything.

The professor smiled. "Professor Charles Francis Xavier. But my students call me Professor X."

He held out his hand.

Crap, he'd be sure to feel three skinny fingers-wait. Duh, its winter. He's wearing gloves.

Could've had a V8.

He shook his hand and smiled at everyone.

"So, vhere vill I be ztayzing?"

Just then Jubilee elbowed Bobby and went to him.

"You can stay in my room, Karla."

"Um, ok..."

He let Jubilee drag her up the stairs to her perfectly pink, yellow, purple, yellow, yellow, yellow room.

What's with all the yellow!

"Well, um...Vat's your name?"

She looked at Kurt with a secrete smile.

"Vhat?"

She smiled more and rolled her eyes. She shut the door and sat on the bed.

"Kurt I know it's you."

Crap.

"Uh, vho-vho is Kurt?"

"Kurt Wagner I am not an idiot, now tell me why you're doing this or I'll tell Bobby you're gay and want attention."

Kurts Karla eyes widened.

"Okay, okay. You caught me, just don't tell Bobby zhat."

So he told her his and Kitty's plan.

She was silent.

Then ruined it.

"Well, it's about friggin' time someone did something!"

Karla/Kurt smiled.

"So, you'll help."

"Help? I'll do more than help. I'll show you how to flirt. Right."

Triple Oy vey.

More girl stuff.


	15. Chapter 14

**Thank you everyone for your support. Just bear with me.**

**line break**

Ok. Rogue has meet many strange people in her life.

Jubilee. That gal had some fetish with yellow.

Remy. 'Nuff said.

Kitty. Way too perky.

But this Karla girl. Was. Just. Plain. Weird.

She was playing Grand Theft Auto, when Karla came into the room, in the bluest make up, scruchy hair, and had her bra on backwards.

She smiled at her, and there were fangs.

Interesting.

As soon as she came in Bobby jumped up and started blabbing to her.

Oh, lord. Frosty's got a crush on the new girl.

Karla looked scared. She better help.

"Hey, Karla, how's 'bout Ah show yah 'round?"

She nodded.

She practiclly leaped to her.

Poor thing. Probably new to guys wanting her.

"C'mon." She motioned for her to come along.

They walked straight to Rogue's room.

"Vhat?" She seemed really nervous.

"Oh, hon, who didja make up?"

She seemed taken off gaurd.

"Me?"

She's forgien, give her a break.

"C'mere." She got a rag and started rubbing off Karla's make up.

"Much bettah."

Then she looked at Karla some more.

"An', uh, why is yer bra backwards?"

Karla looked down. "I vas really tired vhen I voke up."

Rogue put her face in her hands and pointed to the bathroom.

"Go fix your ovah tha shouldah bouldah holdah."

Karla gave her a weird look. Oh, maybe she was knew to the term.

"Yer bra, shugah."

She nodded and went to the bathroom.

Chick was weird.

_RING!RING!_

She needed a new ringtone.

She looked at who it was and answered upset.

"Ah ain't talkin' to yah!"

_"Wait, wait. Don't hang up."_

Joseph sounded serious. Not "I'm gonna kill you" serious. Just concerned.

"Why! Why not hang up?"

_"Because, I bought you something."_

"What? Ah bet its fake."

_"Nope. I got you a collar."_

"Oh! So Ah'm a dog now!"

_"No, a power netrelizing collar."_

A power netrelizing collar? He's lying. But still she sat down.

"Yer lyin'."

_"No, I am not."_

"So...when do I get it?"

_"You only get it if you are a good little girl and do whatever I say."_

She didn't like the sound of that. But...It's what she wanted.

Her freedom.

She sighed. "Fahne."

She shut the phone off and lay on the bed.

Wow. This was...good news?

Then Karla came in with everything looking normal.

"Tada! How do I look?"

She looked at Rogue. Why did she look so sympathic? She barley knew Rogue?

"Hey, are vou ozay?"

Rogue smiled. "Yeah. It's jus'..."

"Vhat?"

"Ah have this powah...It sucks...literatly. Ah suck yer powahs, memories, and send yah inta a coma. Ah can't control it. Don't get meh wrong. Ah love bein' so powahful, an' don' think Ah ain't grateful, but..."She looked at her gloved hands.

"It feels like these gloves are mah prison."

"So is zhat vhy you're upset?"

Rogue shook her head. "Nah. Mah boyfriend found a collah...that will basically turn off mah powahs."

"Isn't zat ze goot news?" Karla scratched her head.

"Ah'm afraid of what it maght do ta meh. If Ah become addicted to it or worse...It kills meh."

Why was she telling everything to Karla? Oh well, she needed to confide in someone.

"I zought zat Remy was a nice guy."

Rogue stared at her. "Remy ain't mah boyfriend, anothah gah yah don' know is mah boyfriend."

Karla looked at her.

"But you two are always togezer."

"'Cuz he won't leave meh alone!"

Then Rogue remembered something and snapped.

"Oh! Ah fo'got ta take li'l Jamie out fo' ice cream! "

She ran out of the room yelling, "Come with meh, Ah'll bring Illyana an' Remy! So he can help explain."

Yeah. That was the reason. No lie. Don't stare at her with that look...


	16. Chapter 15

Somewhere only God knows the location of.

Population: Who cares?

Year: He has no clue.

All Cain Marco knew was that it was snowing so he assumed it was close to Christmas.

Odd. He could of sworn it was no where near Christmas when he was knocked unconsious and frozen by _them._

The Xavier kids. Some brunette guy and the girl with the streaks did that to him.

He didn't like the girl. She was a girl, an emo girl at that. No girl should have that much power.

And that boy was annoying.

Iceman and Rogue.

Oh. They were going to pay. Yes, they will!

"MUHAHAHHA!"

Some random forgien dude stared at him.

What? Was he not entitled to have random fits of machanical laughter without being noted as crazy.

It was in the Constitution or something.

GASP! What if he was in Cuba or Mexico...or worse...Canada?

He really needed a map!

**line break**

**I don't have anything against Canadians and if you took offense, please tell me so I can apologize.**


	17. Chapter 16

Skip a couple days and we're to the current day.

Remy loved being with Rogue.

She was just...wow.

But sometimes the nicest things get sour.

Like how she would keep stuff about herself away from him.

Like the bruises, Joseph, and stuff like that.

But this was a big surprise.

She was supposed to take him around and show him around Bayville more.

Maybe if he played his cards right, she'd show him the theater.

But he wouldn't push his luck, he'd be lucky if they went to Sonic together.

Off topic now. Well he went to know on her door, and he heard pop music.

Must of been Kitty.

He opens the door just a scoosh (means a little bit, in case y'all didn't know.) and Rogue was dancing.

_"Ah, sugar, ah honey honey. You are my CANDY GIRL!_

_And ya got me wantin'."_

His jaw dropped real hard. She listened to an Archie's song?

Wow.

Well, to be fair Remy did enjoy Lady Gaga's Poker face.

But this was still weird.

Rogue. His Rogue, who dressed in nothing but black and face paint. His Rogue, who kicked serious buttage. His Rogue, who listened to Green Day, Paramore, and The Killers...like Sugar Sugar.

"Ahem."

Rogue screeched and threw a bottle of water at him. That'd be ok, if she didn't forget about the bottle yesterday and left it out on the cold snowy balcony.

Where it froze.

"OW! Fudge buggers!"

She quickly changed the station and ran to him.

"Why do y' keep doin' dat?"

She shrugged. "Ah'm sorry, it's a reflex."

She removed his hand off his face and hissed under her breath.

It had a bit of a bruise and a small cut.

She went to the bathroom.

Remy wondered what she was doing.

She came back with a band-aid and some spray looking stuff.

"Close yer eyes, this maght stang a li'l."

Remy chuckled. "'M a man, an' a LeBeau, I can take it."

Rogue cocked her head in the "If you say so," manner.

Remy closed his eyes and felt her hands on his face.

He knew about the collar, told her it could mess her up or something, but she didn't listen.

But it was still nice to feel her hands on his face.

He looked at her and she looked him.

He wondered if she could hear his heart beat. He bet his own _pere _down in N'awlins could hear it.

She stopped and looked at him for a moment.

Her cheeks became a little pinker and her face looked...like how two people see each other for the first time clearly.

He wasn't sure, but he thought he was making the same face.

It made Remy strangly nervous.

He leaned forward and she stayed still, almost like she didn't know what was going on.

Then she closed her eyes, probably caught up in the moment.

And they kissed.

For a good 2 minutes. Then Rogue pulled back looking confused.

"Whah did yah jus' kiss meh?"

Remy didn't know what to say. So he just sat there.

With a huge smile on his face.

He just kissed her! Yes!

Funny. He's kissed many women and done..._more..._and never had it felt so good to kiss a woman.

She tasted like sugar.

"I dunno. Why'd y' kiss me?"

She looked appaled. "Yah kissed meh!"

"Yeah, an' I'll do it again!"

He grabbed her face, pulled her to where she was on his lap and kissed her.

She started pulling away but after she gave up, and put her hands on his shoulders.

He forgot what he came in there for.

After a while they pulled apart for air.

Rogue was all flushed and surprised looking.

"See, it ain't dat bad-Ow!"

She smacked him and got up.

"Ah gotta boyfriend yah jerk!"

She ran out of the room.

He slumped in his seat.

Boy, did sweet things get sour.


	18. Chapter 17

Rogue ran out of her room.

How dare he do that! Kiss her, when he knew she had a boyfriend.

Joseph would be so angery, that is if she told him.

She knew she probably deserved being punished but she just didn't wanna get hurt.

No, no that is unfair of her.

She did kiss him, and what a kiss it was.

Rogue was smiling now. She touched her mouth.

Who knew her first two kisses would be done by the same guy?

He tasted like caramel and...cinnomin.

Strange...She hates cinnomin.

Whatever.

Kitty was walking towards her, but she didn't notice. She was in her own dreamy world.

She wondered if he like the kiss as much as she did?

Crap Kitty was looking at her strangley. QUICK!

Activate self moody mode!

"Rogue are you, like, okay?"

"THAHTS NONE OF YER BUSINESS!"

Then she walked off. Leaving Kitty feeling very akward.

**line break**

What the fudge was that?

All Kitty did was ask what was wrong then Rogue randomly screams at her.

Weird. Whatever.

She had to find out how things were going with her plan.

Jubilee joined, which was good. They could use the help.

So far, Karla and Rogue were good friends, Remy was still hitting on Rogue, and...wait for it...Bobby had a crush on Karla!

Funny! She about peed her pants laughing when she found out.

She went to her room where Remy was sitting looking deep in thought and dreamy.

What was up with him?

"Hey, Rems, if I ask you what's wrong, will you yell at me, too?"

He looked at her and sighed.

"Me and Rogue kissed."

What? Did she just hear him right?

Rogue, shy, little moody and non-single Rogue and Gambit, womanizing, happy, man-whore Gambit kissed.

This was too good to be true.

"No way!" He smiled and she knew it was true.

She squealed.

This was awesome! Everything was going to plan and all she's done so far was make Kurt a transvestite!

Then she saw Remy, he looked down. Not like he looked in the direction below but, like, he had a long face.

Not like a horse, more like he was upset or something.

"Why are you upset or whatever if you, like, kissed Rogue?"

He looked at her, then he explained the whole fiasco of what happened.

Oh, God. The way he detailed everything, it sounded like he was...GASP!

_OMG OMG OMG!, HE'S IN LOVE!_

Cue smiles.

"Well, maybe she's just, like, hiding her emotions. I, like, totally saw her smiling, like, before I came in here."

His head snapped, he looked surprised.

"Really?"

She nodded and he fist pumped the air.

"Dat means I gotta shot!"

_If my plan works._

Oh please, Kitty let this plan work, I don't think the fans can take much more.


	19. Chapter 18

Ok, so Cain finally knew where he was. He got a map.

He didn't read it or anything, just looked at the picture.

He never finished kindergarden.

He was, like, in Canada. Crap burgers.

He hoped he didn't run into-

"Cain! CAIN MARCO!"

Shoot a monkey.

He turned around and saw a man in a gaudy red and black uniform.

Crap. See folks this was why he hated Canada.

"Hello Wade." He sighed out.

Wade smiled huge and waved at, like, super speed.

"Whatcha doin' here!"

"I just woke up after about a year of sleeping in a block of ice. You know, the same old."

"Cool. I'm gettin' paid to kill some Beiber kid. Hired by some chick named Jaz. She couldn't be more than what. 14, 15. Dude musta dumped her. I can't see why. We talked and stuff, and she acted so excited when she saw me. I dunno. She's real cool..."

By now Cain was tuning him out.

Ok, he needed to get back to his revenging ways.

He needed to jack a car. Preferablly a camero. And not a bike, it was way too cold for crap like that.

He needed to bring those two X-kids to his lair and torture him...

Hmmm...Maybe he could use Wade.

"Then I told Kaptin Kangaroo he could shove it! Then the purple monkeys tied me up to a palm tree..."

Oh yeah. He could totally use Wade for torture.

"Oh, well, I gotta kill that kid now. Gotta get that 90k, ya know what I'm sayin'?"

He went to walk away. Oh God, he couldn't believe waht he was about to do.

"Wade...After you kill that kid...Would you...Help me in goin' back to New York and possibly killing two kids."

Wade looked at him.

"SURE!"

He ran off because he was excited. Killing makes the man happy apparently.

But he guesses that he'd be happy too if he was gonna kill Justin Beiber.

:)

**LINE BREAK**

**Hey wheres my cash?**

Oh right, here, DP.

**God I was happy to kill that Beiber kid.**

So am I, DP. So am I.


	20. Chapter 19

Rogue sat at the table the next morning with a paper and a cup of coffee.

She had to go to school in, like, 2 hours. All she wanted to do was relax.

_Justin Beiber is assassinated by man in red. Police came in just in time to see the killer dash out a window._

_Beiber's head was decapitated. Murderer is still unfound, but if there is any justice in this world, he will be put to justice._

Justice her fat butt. Beiber was the one that was put to justice. His stupid songs.

She hated Baby, and all the other songs he made. But espisaclly Baby.

When she told Kitty she fainted and cried.

She took it better than Rogue expected. She half expected Kitty to run to Canada and torture the killer with her cooking or something.

Well anyway, back to her cappichino. Mmmm...Coffee.

She sipped her coffee and sighed. Lord, could she make a good cup of Joe.

She wondered who Joe was at times.

Any ways she went to the freezer and got some eggo's.

She went to the fridge and got the syrup.

Nothing goes better with waffles than maple syrup, Papa always told her.

Remy walked into the room tiredly.

Oh, great! Cassanova was here.

Maybe if she acted like she didn't know he was there, he'd leave.

"Rogue?"

No such luck.

"Whaht?"

Remy looked down and put his hand on his neck.

"'Bout yesterday. I-I don' know what came ovah me. But...I hope dat y' don' hate me."

That touched Rogue for some reason.

She looked at him over the counter.

"Ah don't hate yah, shugah. Ah'm a li'l embarrassed an' ashamed, but Ah don't hate yah."

Remy smiled a little.

She walked over and patted him on the head and whispered.

"But if yah evah kiss meh again while Ah'm datin' someone, yah best run like heck, 'cause Ah will beat the snot outta yah, got it?"

He sighed and nodded. He must've been in an akward position right now.

Poor thing.

But it isn't her fault she hated man whores, it was man whores that hated her!

She's been heartbroken too many times.

She left the room when her eggo popped out. She spared one last glance at Remy before leaving.

**line break**

Remy hit his head on the table.

Look on the brightside LeBeau, at least you talked to her instead of losing one of the most awesomest women you've ever met.

Scratch that. She _was_ the most awesomest woman he's ever met.

He went to the rec. room and started watching t.v. before school.

Yep, 19 year old Remy had to go back to school because he never finished high school.

Stupid Xavier.

Well whatever he turned on Nickelodeon, for Spongebob.

What? He liked Patrick, he was his favorite.

Then a comercial popped up. Aw, man, he was hoping for no comercials today.

Oh well, let's see what product they have this time.

It showed a dude with flowers looking sad as a chick leaved. He sighed.

It wasn't that she was ugly or that she was preppy. She was pretty and he was good looking. He wondered what this was about.

_"Are you a man-whore who just got rejected by the awesomest woman you have ever met?"_

Wow. Convienet.

The dude nodded his head.

_"Have you tried everything you can think of to win her?"_

Dude nodded.

_"Well then you need the Woman-uel, it will tell you exactly what to do, it also comes with this beautiful necklace."_

The t.v. showed a beautiful necklace.

_Just look at our happy users._

The t.v. showed Tony Stark with some red headed chick.

_"Ever since I used the Woman-uel I have gotten married, had a kid and never been happier!"_

He watched that Iron Man movie, it was almost like a documentery to the man.

Then the t.v. showed the dude from earlier with that girl wrapped around him, almost cuddling him.

_"Thanks Woman-uel!"_

_"Act now and we'll include this free snuggie!"_

Well Remy knew what he was ordering.

**line break**

Please review. Surelly if you don't I will die. I don't know who Surelly is but I digress.

BTW, can y'all help me. Like what should the woman-uel say in it?

PS I know its a crappy name.


	21. Chapter 20

After her little talk with Remy, she ate her eggos and drank her coffee, took a shower, got dressed, blow dryed her hair, straightened her hair, put on her make-up which took about 30 minutes, put on her lace up boots, finished her homework, grabbed her i-pod, and got her back pack.

Thats why she woke up, like, 2 hours before everyone.

Now, she had about 30 minutes before anyone was awake, so she grabbed an eggo and 2 expresso cups of coffee and headed to the rec. room.

Remy was there with the remote in his hand and head on his shoulder. He was asleep. He kept puckering his lips. Weirdo.

Evil idea alert!

She grabbed a marker and started drawing on his face. God, did she love screwing with people.

And don't even _think _of saying "Thats what she said." Perverted teen minds...

Anywho, she wrote down quickly on his face snickering real hard.

"N-huh?" Remy woke up to see Rogue hovering over him.

He had some sort of goofy grin on his face, must've had a good dream and then thought about it.

"So, Ah see yah fin'ly woke up, sleepin' beauty."

He smirked. "Knew y' t'ought dat I was _belle, belle."_

She rolled her eyes.

"So, what were yah dreamin' 'bout?"

He seemed a little hesitant.

"Ummmm...Livin' underwater."

Rogue looked at him for a moment.

"Sounds cool."

He sighed when he thought she wasn't looking.

"Whatcha watchin'?"

He looked at the t.v. Apparantly at 6:30 in the morning they showed Dora the Explorer.

He quickly changed it. To Digimon. Oh yeah, Remy, that was _soooo _much better.

"I fell asleep durin' comercials."

Rogue looked at him.

"Dude, are yah goin' ta school in yer pajama's?"

He looked down and groaned. He gave her the remote and left.

"Be back in 10 minutes."

"'Kay."

She turned her attention back to the t.v.

How do guys get dressed under 2 hours? Sometimes Rogue wished she was dude.

She laughed. She'd streak in the park or pee her name in the snow or something.

Ok, no one was looking. She turned on to Nick toons.

Avatar the last airbender was on. Oh, yeah, awesome!

Avatar was her secrete plessure in life. She was a **HUGE **zutara fan.

She screamed at the top of her lungs at the finale when Aang and Katara kissed.

There was plenty of stuff people didn't know like-

Oh! Comercial over!

Oh yeah! The southern raiders episode, her favorite. She was at the edge of her seat when Remy came back.

This was her show, if he didn't like it, screw him.

Again don't even think it.

"Whatcha watchin', Roguey?"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She did that with a great show of waving her arms, almost like a bird, while the hug scene came on.

She looked at the t.v. dreamily and sighed. Then threw her remote at Aang.

"Stupid Aang! He had ta go and fall in love her! Well here's knew fer yah, kid, yer TWELVE! She's 15! Let her be with Zuko! Go with Toph!"

She just kept ranting, making Remy really nervous. Then she looked at her watch and calmed down.

"Oh, bettah head off ta school!" She grabbed her bag and glared at Aang one last time.

"One day..."

And no, she wasn't always this bi-polar. She's just...got multiple personallitys...literatly.


	22. Chapter 21

Remy made his way to his bike when he saw Rogue put Illyana on her bike. Illyana was in front of Rogue and Rogue asked if she was ready and little Illyana squealed out "Yeah! I wanna go fast!"

Aww. Kids. They were cute and all, but give them enough sugar...Well do we have to say anymore?

They looked at him and they both snickered and revved off.

What? Was something in his teeth? No he ...

Oh well, time to show all those kids who the new hottie was-oh _merde_.

He looked in the mirror and he had some writing on, like dork, idiot, even green marker by his nose.

Rogue...She was gonna pay!

He ran inside and rubbed it off. Good. It's all gone.

He went back to his bike and put on his cool black helmet and lether biker jacket and sped off.

When he slowed down, looking for a spot to park, everyone was staring at him.

Jocks, nerds, preps, averages, goths, sluts, and those weird people who you can just detect that they are like the class president or something.

But did that deter our little Remy. Nope. Not one bit. He liked being the center of attention.

He parked and slowly took off his helmet. Something he perfected after years of practice when he got bored.

All the girls admired him and the dudes scoffed.

He got off and walked over to Rogue who was reading her book listening to music with a small daydreamy smile.

Thats his girl. Nose always in a book.

She was a little farther away than where he was, so he had to push the crowd of people out of his way.

They looked surprised at the direction he was going, but even so he sauntered over to her.

She was on the school sign, which was big enough to seat like a hundred people on it. It had a tree for shade, but there were no leaves due to the fact it was winter. She was lounging, lying down on the seat with her legs bent up.

"_Bonjour, cherie."_

She screached and threw her book at him. It was a hard back.

"AH! FRENCH RAPIST!"

"'M not a rapist, Rogue!"

She looked at him. "Oh, sorry."

"Stop hittin' me!"(who knew a simple little slapstick joke, would become a running gag!)

She rolled her eyes, "Stop sneakin' up on meh an' Ah'll stop throwin' stuff at yah."

He looked behind him, no one was staring at him anymore. Bummer. He picked up her book, Beastly.

Wasn't that, like, a twist on a fairytale? Like a chick book. He looked at her.

She snatched her book away.

"Gimme that, Ah'm at tha really good part."

"What's happenin'?" He raised his legs to where he was crosslegged.

She was hesitant.

"Ah'm at the part where Adrain's tryin' ta decide whethah or not ta let Lindy go and be with her fathah or stay with him fohevah."

She put the book back on her nose and read some more. Her eyes widened suddenly and her jaw dropped. She turned the page real fast and she glared at the book.

"Ah can't bahleive him! She's clearly in love with him an' he lets 'er go! She'll feel abandoned, you idiot!"

She threw the book. Hitting Remy in the face. He fell over.

"Oh crap!"

She bent down to check on him.

"Are yah okay, Remy?"

He glared at her.

"Stop hittin' me."

"Ah'm so, so, so, so, sorry. Ah didn't mean ta hurt yah."

He smiled at her.

"Dat's what he said."

She smacked him real hard on his head.

"Retard, yah scared meh!"

She got up and walked away with her bag.

"Rogue! Rogue wait!"

He hurried up and got up and grabbed his bag and ran for her.

Theres a lot of ands in that sentence...

"Rogue, wait, I don' know where any o' de classes are."

She huffed up her nose.

"Not speakin' ta yah."

"How 'bout if I buy y' a cup a' coffee aftah school, will y' fo'give me?"

She stopped and thought about it.

"Fahne, we be all frosty then. But Ah'm onleh doin' this 'cuz Ah lahke coffee."

Right.

_BRING!BRING!_

"Oh, lemme see what yer schedual is."

He handed it to her.

"Yah got first, secend, fifth, and eighth period with me. Oh and lunch period too."

"Dere's a lunch period?"

Rogue sighed.

"Remy when was the last tahme yah were in school?"

"8th grade. Had to leave to get mar-er, to uh do secrete...Mr. Sinister theif work..."

"Remy what were-"

_BRING!BRING!_

"Dat's de bell! Le's go!"

She grabbed his wrist and worked her way through the crowded traffic.

_She's holding my hand! Ok, my wrist, but in the bible the wrist is known as a hand so technocoly she's holdin' my hand! With her bare hand._

He started to form a goofy grin.

Somehow or another he landed in front of a class room full of people.

"Mr. J, this is Remy LeBeau. He goes to tha Institute with me an' he's yer new kid."

Remy waved.

"Ah, thank you, Rogue. Have a seat Mr. LeBo."

Remy winced.

"Actually it's Le_Bea."_

"That's what I said."

Ugh, he knew he was going to have problems with him.

He sat down next to Rogue. She got a window seat in the middle row. She looked out daydreaming.

"Ok, today class, we have a new student. Remington, would you like to say a few things?"

Did he have a choice.

"First off, _professeur, _my name ain't Remington. It's jus' Remy."

Teacher nodded.

"'M from N'Awlins, own a bike, live at the Institute, am a mutant, an' I like Spongebob."

Rogue stared at him with the WTF look.

"You're a mutant. What is your power, Mr. LeBeau?"

He looked around.

"I won' get hassled fo' sayin' my power will I?"

Mr. J chuckled.

"Ofcourse not. Watch."

His hand formed a beautiful rose.

"Wow. Well I can make t'in's go boom. I can charge the kinetic energy of an object ta where it will explode."

"Fasicnating. Care to give a demistration."

He got up and grabbed a paperclip and charged it.

It glowed magenta, then he let go and a little bitty baby explosion happened.

He looked at Rogue who was smiling. She shook her head and went back to the outside.

"You can sit down now, Mr. LeBeau."

He sat down and then the teacher started talking about Romeo and Juliet.

Apparently, they had to do the play after Christmas break.(forshadowing)

He didn't care, he just wanted to go home and watch Spongebob!

Oh, great, now he was lecturing about the words they use in it.

This will be one long day.


	23. Chapter 22

**ALLREMS: Don't fret, the Joseph drama will be back soon.  
>Also the V8 line was like when people on the comercials do something stupid and bop their head like "Oh, coulda had a V8." <strong>

Rogue was in line for about half an hour in the school cafiteria before she could finally sit down. She went and sat down next to Kitty, Wanda, Karla, Lance, and Amanda.

Kitty was poking her food with a fork.

"Guys, I think it's, like, alive..."

Then it moved a little and Kitty shreiked.

"Thaht's why Ah went ta BK an' got a hamburgah instead."

Then Rogue began to start eating it, but Kitty stopped her.

"But Rogue! That came from a _cow!"_

Rogue looked at her up and down.

"This comin' from tha gal who has a lethah coat."

"LIES!"

"Kitty, it says 100% lether on the tag." Lance said.

Kitty glared at him.

"Um excuse me, but, _who's_ boyfriend are you to."

Lance looked at Kitty in defeat.

"You."

"And _who_ wears the pants?"

"(Sigh) You."

"So _who's _side are you on?"

"_Yours."_

"Ok then." Kitty smiled.

Karla and Wanda looked at each other and smirked.

In unison they flicked their imaginary whip and made the whipping sound.

"Wtshhhh!"

Then they both fell over laughing, knowing it was true.

Hmmm...how did Karla know if she came a few days ago?

"Hey! I am not whiped! I can do whatever I want and she doesn't command me."

Kitty snapped her fingers.

"Lance, like, go get me a soda."

"Yes, ma'am!"

He ran off and they all started laughing again. Oh, boy, did she have him whipped.

Rogue looked at Kitty's plate and the "food" started bubbling and moving.

Rogue's eyes bulged. Then it crawled away leaving slime.

She poked Kitty, still with that shocked look on her face. Kitty looked and shrieked again.

She grabbed her hair brush...out of nowhere apparently and started whacking the living crap out of the "food."

Actually if you want to get technical, it _was _living crap.

"Uh...Ah think Ah can share mah lunch wit' y'all, don' need y'all starvin' ta death."

She got out a baked potato, a salad, a LARGE order of fries and a crap load of onion rings.

Wanda stared at her.

"Uh, Rogue, why do you have so much food?"

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Cuz Ah wanna."

Kitty looked up and started waving at someone. Rogue turned around to see who it was.

Remy was looking around the tables, obviously trying to find a seat.

Remy looked at her and smiled. Rogue cocked her head to direct over to their seats when some...er, hoochi mama came over.

"Like, you can sit with me, uhhh..." She even had the gull to hold on to his arm. Stupid whore, didn't even know his name!

Then some cheerleader came over, with a REALLY short skirt and held onto his other arm almost knocking over his tray.

"No! He wants to, like, sit with me!"

Remy had that "Oh, please God, someone help me!" look on his face.

Rogue groaned as more girls started arguing, because she knew what she had to do.

She got up and walked over to him ignoring the strange looks she got from everyone. She went to him stopping everyone with a "YO! DISPERSE!"

That scared the crap out of all the preps, hoochi mama's, and cheerleaders.

"C'mon, Rems. Sit wit' us." She cocked her head over to her table and Karla waved.

Remy nodded and looked at the girls.

"Ladies, if y' will excuse _moi."_

And they departed from him sadly as he walked next to her. Rogue could hear them whispering.

"Why would he, like, pick dixie goth over there?"

"I know. I mean, she's not even that pretty."

Rogue sighed because she knew it was true. Remy put a hand on her shoulders. She looked at him.

"Hey, don' lissen ta de whores."

That made Rogue smile. Then Rogue thought of something when they got to the table.

"Remy, Ah thought that yah lahked easy women?"

Every one stared him down, he looked kind of nervous. He was about to speak when Lance came back with a yellow can of soda. He was sweaty and tired looking.

He had cactus needles and liguids all over him.

"Dude, vhere did you go?" Karla asked.

Lance flopped down in his seat next to Kitty.

"Lets just say, Kitty is very picky and likes her food and drink fresh." Lance said as he picked of a needle.

Kitty gauffed.

"I so am not!"

Everyone looked at her.

"Ok, maybe a little."

Rogue reached for her drink and gulped it. She noticed how good it tasted and gasped, staring at the drink.

"Oh, mah God! What is this?"

Kitty smiled. "Its, like, some sorta cactus and lemon/lime drink."

Rogue looked at Lance. A little pout in there.

"Lance...Can yah get meh a soda, too? Pretty, pretty please!"

Lance groaned.

"Fine. I'll be right back. Who else wants one?"

Everyones hand shot up.

He sighed and left. They all started laughing.

Rogue looked at her burger. The only edible food on the table, since everyone else ate all of the other stuff. She looked at Remy, who was about to eat the "living crap" mentioned earlier.

"DON'T EAT THAT!" They all yelled at the same time. Remy moved the fork away from his mouth.

"Why?"

Kitty looked at him.

"Because its _alive!"_

"Wha'?"

Kitty screeched and bolted up out of her seat while pointing at Remy's food. Nearly phasing herself in her seat in the process.

Remy looked down and sweared in French, bolting up as well.

It started walking again. Oh, joy.

Rogue grabbed her book and-_**WHACK! BAM!**_-it was dead. Rogue sat down again and so did everyone else.

Then suddenly Kitty started crying hystarically.

"What? It's dead, Kitty." Wanda said.

"Too soon. Too soon." Then she started crying again.

Wanda looked at Rogue who rolled her eyes.

"She's sad 'cuz JB died last night."

Wanda's eyes bulged, then she smiled evily.

"You aren't making this up are you?"

Rogue shook her head. Then Wanda started laughing just as Lance came in looking more like crap. Holding, like, 7 cans of soda.

They all drank then Rogue spit taked it.

"Ah thought it was good before but now it tastes lahke crap."

Everyone else agreed. Lance stood there then just left.

God, did she just LOVE to mess with Lance!


	24. Chapter 23

Rogue loved Science class. She didn't know why but she just loved chemistry. It was cool.

So when the bell rang she sighed because her favorite class was over. But on the brightside, it was 8th period.

She grabbed her bag and walked out, humming "White Demon Love Song", by The Killers.

And before you get all excited, no, she didn't get it from the silly Twilight movies.

Seriously, they were just movies. No need for the whole population of women to get all excited because some book got turned to a movie with an albino, a moody chick, and some guy who couldn't keep his freakin' shirt on.

Ok, she might admit Taylor Lockner was kind of cute, but that was only because she loved the movie Sharkboy and Lavagirl.

No, really...

Anywho, she grabbed her crap and left. Only to bump into Jean.

Oh, perfect! And to think, the day was so great before now.

Rogue had to suck in her pride and ask her to pick up Illyana, because she was going to Starbucks with Remy.

So, she asked.

Jean smiled, her perky, perfect, pearly pearls for teeth showing. God, did Rogue want to punch her.

"Sure, Rogue. Can I ask you why can't you?"

Rogue gritted her teeth.

"Ah'm goin' ta get coffee wit' Remy."

Jean looked surprised.

"You mean, like, a date?"

Rogue gauffed at her.

"What? N-no! He owes meh one! Look Ah gotta get ta mah bahke."

She walked off hastily. She went to the parking lot and saw her bike completely thrashed.

Rogue stood there.

"Oh, mah Gawd. Mah babeh was killed!"

She ran to her bike and hugged it.

"Who did this?"

She looked at the spray paint. It had Mutie all over it. She looke at a note she didn't notice earlier.

_"Dear mutie,_

_This is only the first step. Next is your family and friends. Then you."_

She heard someone coming near and she crumpled the note. It was Remy.

"Woah, wha' hap'ned t' yer bike?"

Rogue looked at him.

"At this school if yer a mutant, yah get hassled. A lot. Can Ah rahde wit' yah?"

Remy blushed a little.

"Um..._Oui._"

That's odd. Remy wasn't the kind of guy who blushed. She also didn't think he was the kind of guy who'd sleep during Science class either.

Oh well.

They put on their helmets, Remy got on his bike and Rogue got behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and she could feel his breathing slow down right before he sped off.

He was so warm and soft. She got closer and put her cheek on his back. She could feel his heartbeat. It made her feel high. She didn't understand why.

It was going so fast. Like a mile a minute. But then it slowed down as he took a deep breath and his heartbeat became steady.

Then before she knew it, they were at Starbucks and snapped out of whatever made her high.

She got up and took off her helmet. She hastily went to the counter, and waited for Remy.

A little perky, snooty blonde girl came to the counter. Her name tag said "Kortnee".

Poor ditz, her own mother didn't even know how to spell "Courtney".

She had freckles all over her, way too much makeup on, totally dyed hair, top liped curled, large black eyebrows and was wearing a skimpy shirt. In the middle of freaking winter!

"What, can, I like get you." She said in this completely annoying voice that made Rogue just want to punch her and not look back.

Remy came along and grabbed his wallet. That had gambling stuff all over it. Figures.

"Ah wanna carmel macchiato, large, wit' 'bout 3 glazed doughnuts." Rogue told Kortnee.

She totaled that all up and said, "Like, $7. 25, please."

Rogue turned to Remy and he sighed and took out a 10 dollar bill and gave it to Kortnee. She had this stupid perky, "oh la la, a boy. Better act sexy" wannabe smiles.

It made Rogue want to punch her again and laugh at her.

A few moments late, Rogue got her coffee and pastries and found a window seat.

She could hear Remy and Kortnee.

"I'd like a cappichino an' a brownie, _si vous plait._"

Kortnee stared at Remy.

"Means please in French."

Kortnee nodded and went to work. Slowly.

"So, are you, like, French or something? 'Cuz you totally look French and talk it."

Remy twitched and Rogue snickered. He turned and glared at her.

"_Non, _'m from N'Awlins."

She stared at him again.

"Like, where's 'Na olives'? Is it, like, a foriegn country or something?"

Remy sighed.

"Yep. Completely fo'ein. I not su'p'ised y' neve' heard o' it, b'fore."

Kortnee leaned closer to him.

"Maybe, you can, like, teach me about your colture and stuff sometime..."

Remy grinned a little.

"...Sure...That'd be...er, wonde'ful."

Then the expresso thing-a-ma-jig bleeped and Kortnee grabbed the cup and gave it to Remy who was looking in his wallet.

Kortnee stopped him.

"This one's on me, handsome."

Rogue's eye twitched when she winked at Remy. Remy laughed nervously, thanked her, and walked away.

He sat down and did a full body shiver. Rogue laughed.

"Remy's gotta girlfriend. Remy's gotta girlfriend."

He glared at her.

"It's not funny. Didja see her?" He shuddered again.

Rogue started laughing.

"Awww. But yah two woulda made such a cute couple!"

She started laughing again when Remy gagged.

After a while, they finished their drinks and foods and left.

Kortnee put her hand to her ear and mouthed "Call me".

Remy started laugh when he did another nervous laugh and nodded. Then they left Starbucks and he did a full body shiver.

"C'mon. Ah wanna walk."

Remy pointed at his bike.

"We jus' gonna leave my bike here?"

Rogue looked at him.

"Sure. I'd love to walk. Don' know why I argued." Then he hastily walked. Rogue laughed.

"Hey! Wait fo' meh!" And they began to race.

Unaware to them was that there was a silver haired idiot staring with jealous envy at his girlfriend...

line break

Now is the time where I just want all of you to know this, even if you don't care, I hate Twilight.

I have nothing against Twilight lovers, but the movies get on my nerves.


	25. Chapter 24

Rogue unfortanlly won. She had to wait for a while for Remy to trudge along to the park. Remy was not a very good sport.

They played in the snow. Made snow angels and snow men.

Then Remy looked at Rogue. Her cheeks, ears, and nose were red from the cold. She had the sweetest smile on her face. Her hair was all shiny and had pieces of snow in it.

He felt his heart melt. He had no idea why he was feeling this way. When was on his bike, he was really nervous.

Sure, he had his eye on her. But he just thought it was the lure of the forbidden or something. Now, it turned to something more.

He just wanted to have her. Make her his. No matter what it took.

"Hey. Hey, Remy? Yah okah?"

He looked at her and cleared his throat.

"Y-yeah. Jus' t'inkin'."

"Oh, 'bout what?"

Crap. What was supposed to do? Go "Oh, I was thinking of how beautiful you are and how I think I'm falling for you. Oh by the way, I want you to dump your stupid jerky boyfriend and go out with me."

Oh, yeah that'd be sooo smooth.

"Ummm. I was...er, t'inkin' 'bout...how de snowman looks like Frosty de Snowman..."

Yeah. Smooth.

Rogue turned around and looked. She tilted her head.

"Yeah, it kinda does."

"Rogue!"

Oh, no. _He _had to ruin the moment they were having.

Joseph came stomping over and grabbed Rogue's arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with this, this, this...jailbait?"

Rogue looked scared. She looked at Remy then back at Joseph.

"No! No no no! It ain't lahke that! Meh an' Remy are jus' friends, Joey."

Joseph looked at her with murder in his evil beady little eyes.

"Ah-Ah mean Joseph! Joseph! Sorry!" She jumped when he put his hand on her shoulder and dragged her away.

"Come on! You're in big trouble..."

Remy didn't like the sound of that one bit. There was no way on earth, mars, jupiter, or anyother place was he going to let anyone hurt his Rogue when he was able to stop it.

He grabbed Joseph and snarled.

"Don'. Touch. Her." He growled.

Joseph snarled back.

"Don't touch me, you insufferable scumb."

"Don' talk ta him lahke that, Joseph."

Joseph pushed her down and stared down at her.

"Stay out of this, woman. Know your place."

Rogue sighed.

"Yes sir."

Remy got mad. No one talks to her like that.

He decked him hard in the face, getting a shocked shreik from Rogue.

That sent Joseph to the ground.

"Dat's fo' makin' her cry all dose times."

Kick.

"Dat's fo' hittin' her all dose times."

Kick.

"Dat's fo' not treatin' her righ'."

Kick.

"Dat's jus' 'cuz I don' like y'."

Joseph grabbed Remy's leg and pulled him down. They were rolling on the ground fighting. Until Rogue had enough of it and absorbed both of them. She got a few memories from both of them.

She was flattered with Remy's. But Joseph. She saw him making out with some blonde hussie looking girl in a lot of white clothes.(1) Maybe it was before they started dating? She'd have to consult with Sheila.

She grabbed Remy from falling and let Joseph fall. She was kind of angery so she took Remy back to the bike and sped off.

line break

(1) Free shout out to anyone who can guess who said hussie is!


	26. Chapter 25

**Beatlesrock101, NeonYellowNinja, ****Saiya-jin Queen, roguelover321, MommyMayI, SSJJ92 and anyone else who didn't review quick enough...**

**FREE SHOUT OUT! Y'ALL ROCK FOR FIGURING IT OUT! And special thanks for stickin' with me on this fic!**

Remy screamed from pain as he woke up.

"IT BURNS!"

Some sort of liquid was stinging him beyond comprension.

Scared and face burning, and grabbed the hand with a lot of pressure. He looked at the hand. Long fingers, long black polished nails, pale and cold yet soft smooth hands. He looked slowly to the owner of the hand and let go.

"DIE ZOMBIE!"

Rogue started hitting him with a wet rag.

"Rogue! Stop!"

She started giggling. Why did she enjoy hurting him so much so?

"Wha's on my face!"

Rogue laughed.

"It's that alcohol used fo' wounds, mr. 'I'm a LeBeau! LeBeau's don't feel pain!'"

He lay back down and glared.

He looked around. He was in his room. He could've sworn that he was wrestling Joseph in the snow. Whatever happened he was cold.

Rogue put a band-aid on his face.

"Wha' hap'ned?"

Rogue sighed.

"Yah an' Joseph started beatin' tha crap outta each other, so Ah 'sorbed y'all 'fore y'all killed each other. Ah...left Joseph there."

Rogue looked away.

"Why?"

"Cuz...Imma li'l ticked off at 'im, okay?" She said impatiently.

Remy put his hands up in protest.

"Didn' mean ta make y' mad."

Rogue sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"It's ok." She smiled at him. "How yah feelin'?"

Remy shrugged.

"'M okay, jus' a few bumps and cuts, not'in' too bad. But it is really cold in here."

Rogue smiled and ruffled his hair.

"That's good."

She leaned closer and whacked him real hard on the head.

"Wha' was dat fo'!"

She got up and glared.

"Fo' scarin' meh!"

He looked at her incrediously.

"How?"

Rogue sat down and sighed.

"'Cuz, Joseph...when he's angry...yer at his mercy."

Her voice was breaking. Maybe he can get her to talk to him about how Joseph hits her.

"Why?"

She put her knees to her chin.

"He'll hit yah in the worst possible way. He'll literally kick yah when yer down on the ground. He has the same powers as Magneto."

She was shaking.

"He's hurt y', alot, hasn' he?"

Ofcourse he has!

She got up.

"Yeah. An' now yer wonderin' why Ah stay wit' him. It's cuz Ah know Ah deserve it. It helps meh learn from mah stupidity. An' who else would take a stupid girl lahke meh?"

She went to leave but Remy grabbed her arm.

"Rogue, don' say dat stuff. It ain't true."

She took shaky breaths.

"A-Ah hafta go t-ta work, Remy."

She ran out of the room and walked to work.

Sigh. Why couldn't he just tell her what she needed to hear?


	27. Chapter 26

**Anonmyse: Yeah, I like Bowling For Soup. When I first put Joseph in I was listening to 99 biker friends, and hello insperation! P.S. I hate Taylor Swift, so I have never heard those songs. Tramitizing experience in 5th grade. Shudder.**

**ALLREMS: I'm surprised I haven't gotten flames yet either.**

Karla started walking through town. She was trying to get rid of Bobby. She's sorry, but that's just sick and wrong on so many levels.

Kurt decided to go ahead and refer to himself as Karla and as a she for how ever long as it took to fix Rogue's problem.

But anywho, she was running from Bobby. Ditched the poor sap, even. Poor guy, didn't mean no harm, just had a huge crush on her.

Back to Rogue; so far, Karla has met Joseph, he has hit on her, and Rogue was still clueless as ever.

But-Ooof!

Someone just ran into her.

"Hey, vatch it-Vogue?"

Rogue stopped and looked back and forth. Then ran.

"Vait! Vogue!"

She kept running and Karla couldn't keep up so she bamfed over and got in front of her. Scaring Rogue half to death.

"Listen, Vogue. I don't vant to scare you, so just tell me vants vrong."

Rogue was shaking and her eyes were puffy. She looked so scared and helpless. Like a little stray kitten who was just picked up out of the street by a stranger.

"Yah-yah jus' 'ported...lahke mah brothah!"

Oh crud, crud, crud, crud, crud!

She was onto their plan! So close!

"Are yah related ta tha Darkholmes by any chance?"

What?

"Umm. Yeah? Now, will vou tell ze vhat is vrong?"

Rogue sighed shakily.

"It's a long storeh. C'mon."

She told Karla the full story and Karla wanted to punch Joseph.

No one hurts her...er, his...sister. Boy, was this confusing.

Some one grabbed Rogue's arm and they both screamed.

"Hello, darling." Joseph said creepily.

Rogue struggled to get free.

"Le' go o' meh, Joseph!"

He held on tighter and pulled her away, all with Rogue yelling.

Karla stayed right there. Frozen in shock. She had to play along.

"Why did you leave me for dead?" he yelled at her.

She snarled.

"Ah saw what was in yer head. And now Ah know yah had a thang fer blonde hussies!"

He looked at her incredisally.

"What?"

She thrashed about, trying to get loose of his iron grip.

"Oh, ferget it! Jus' lemme go!"

Joseph let go and Karla could hear a loud smack as he watched them leave, with her head down, but he winked at Karla in the most phedophile-y way that made her shudder.

She shook Rogue.

"Vhy do you ztay vith zat jerk?"

Rogue looked away.

"Listen to me. He iz za liar and za cheater. He iz abusive and just plain cruel. You know who you'd be great vith?"

Rogue looked at her. Karla could see a large red mark on Rogues face.

"Who? Who would lahke meh?"

Karla sighed and shook her hard.

"You are zooooo hard headed! Look avound, Rogue! Bobby likes any girl vho valks in a skirt, and Remy is in love vith you!"

Rogue's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I'm tired of you zaying vith zis zog! He is horrible!"

Rogue looked at her watch and sighed.

"Ah'm gonna be late, Karla. Can yah please 'port meh to mah job?"

Karla sighed as well and grabbed her arm.

"Yeah, fine."

And-bamf!-they were at the diner.

Maybe Sheila can talk some sense into the hard headed southern belle.


	28. Chapter 27

**Annomyous: When I first got the idea, half of it came from a dream that reoccuring. The cell scene. Then when I wrote about 6 chapters before I uploaded. I was listening to Defentally maybe when I thought about the relationships. Then I was trying to make him a sleezy pig and I was listening to 99 biker friends. So thank music for insperation. Also, the tramatizing experience was in Ms. Black's 5th grade class. It was when Taylor Swift first got famous. I hated country then, but not as much as I dispise it now. The preppy girls just kept playing and playing and playing the songs over again until I knew the title of a song just by the first note, until I could see a word that was a line of the song and I had the whole entire song in my head for a week, until I had the songs memorized with no use of free will or lyric book! So, yeah...**

"So, what do Ah do?" Rogue asked Shelia. She told Shelia the whole entire story while they were on lunch break.

Shelia sighed.

"Baby doll, I think you need to get rid of Joseph."

She looked at her with wide eyes.

"Yah sure? Ah mean...how do yah know Ah should?"

She gripped Rogue by the shoulders and looked sternly in her eyes.

"Anna Marie, listen to me. You told me yourself that you saw him making out with a blonde bimbo. He hits you. Insults you. And he looks at other girls. He is completely wrong for you."

Rogue looked shocked.

"Ah think yer raght. But, Ah don' know..."

"Sweetie, you know I think would love to have you. I can see it in his eyes."

She looked at her with teary eyes.

"Who?"

Shelia smiled. "Remy."

Rogue hit her head on the table and groaned, causing confusion to Shelia. Then she started sobbing.

"Ah hate mah lahfe. Ah'm sooo stressed out."

Shelia just held the girl, like any good mother-figure would do.

"Why would he lahke meh? He can have any gal. An' Ah'm jus' some goth friend of his who throws books at him!"

Shelia smiled.

"Well, to start off you are a very lovely and beautiful girl. I'm not a boy, but I do know what beauty is. You're very intelligent and caring and have a great sense of humor."

She stopped crying and looked at her.

"But Ah don't wanna go out wit' him. Ah don' wanna ruin the great friendship we have already..."

Then Rogue got a 'brilliant' idea. She'd be a little crueler to him! Yeah that will totally get him off her back! And maybe she could talk to Joseph. Fix some things maybe. Heck, it may've all been a mistake!

line break

Karla stomped furiously toward Joseph. Snarling and glaring at him.

"Vhat is vrong vith you!"

Joseph raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you repeatily hit Vogue, cheat on her, then never apologizing! You're a sick bastard!"

That got them both yelling. Yelling until they heard footsteps and Rogue's voice calling out.

_I can't beleive I'm about to do this. God, remember, this is for my sister!_

(AN/PLEASE READ! I just want to say for the record. That Kurt isn't gay. Repeat Kurt isn't gay. And for those of you who love Kurt as much as I do, you must hate slash fics. This isn't one. Remember I hate Joseph and love Kurt with Amanda. Please please please please please please don't flame.)

Karla sighed and grabbed Joseph and put her hand over Josephs mouth and 'kissed' him. (please no flame!)

He put his arms on her sides. Gross. But Rogue came in just in time to see it.

"Rogue! This isn't what it looks like!" Joseph yelled.

Rogue's eyes started tearing up.

"Yes it is! You kissed me!"

"How dare you!" Karla shreiked. She slapped him hard and ran to Rogue.

But Rogue stomped over. Snarling and trembling.

"Ah've had it, Joseph. Yah are a bastard, yah hit me, yah cheated on meh, yah insult meh. Well, we're ovah!"

Then she slugged him in the face, causing him to crash down!

She walked a little away and looked behind her at him and took off the power collar and threw it to the ground and smashed it.

"There goes yer 5 grand, shugah."

She grabbed Karla and they teleported away. When they got to the mansion, Rogue locked herself in her room and just cried.

She was really stressed.


	29. Chapter 28

Remy walked to the brotherhood house to see Pyro. He had to talk to someone. And Pyro and Piotr are his best friends. But he couldn't exactly talk to the shyest boy on the face of the planet for girl advice.

He came face to face with a confused Wanda. She groaned.

"Please tell me that you're not here to try and explode the place again!"

Remy chuckled.

"_Non, _Remy jus' came t' talk wit' Pyro."

She nodded. Then all calmly turned her head and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"**JOHHHHHHHHHN! REEEEEMYYY'SSSS HEEEEEEEERRRRREEE!**"

That scared the living crap out of him.

**"WOMAN! OI AIN'T GETTIN' UP!"**

**"DON'T WOMAN ME! OR I'LL HEX YOU!"**

They acted like an old married couple sometimes.

"Umm... Can I please com' in?" Remy asked akwardly. She hexed him in.

He walked over to the couch where Pyro sat, more like lounge lazily, only in firey looking boxers and a tee shirt on and in his hand was a foam finger.

He need a shave badly. He had Dundledore's beard. (that dude with the big beard in harry potter) It was even gray.

He had that dazed and glazed look in his eyes. Like he was watching a football game or something. But he was watching an opera.

"Hey, Wanda, how long has he been sittin' dere?"

"About...hmmm maybe 48 hours."

"MAKE ME A SANDWHICH, SHELIA!"

"NEVAHHHH!"

She sat down in the la-z-boy and Remy say down beside Pyro.

"John, wha' are y' watchin'?"

John didn't move one bit.

"Oi...have noi oidea." Then suddenly he jumped up and started wooting.

"YEAH! GOGOGOGO!"

Then he sat down in the same exact position.

Wow. He needed more sane friends.

"Pyro, I need t' some-"

"!"

"PYRO! FO' DE LOVE A' GOD! LISSEN T' ME!"

Pyro jumped down and looked at him with full interest. Not normal, imagine bulging eyes staring at Remy.

Then he pulled the beard off and threw it, with a crash, someone's yelp and a cat mew.

"SORRY! So...Remy what's up?"

Remy sighed.

"There's this...girl...well, she doesn't notice me an-"

John held up a hand quickly and looked serious.

"Hold on, from what I heard so hard, we need to take drastic measures!...According to the prophecy...BE RIGHT BACK!"

Then he skipped off. And no, not in a gay matter.

Remy looked at Wanda in a "he forgot his meds again today, didn't he" look.

And she looked at with a "yeaaaaaah..." look.

Pyro came back in with an even longet beard, but all curled up and stuff and with what looked like, Sherlock Holmes wear.

"Okay, Remy. Now Oi want yoi to lay back and tell me evoirything."

Remy rolled his eyes, but did so, all while Pyro strocked his new beard.

"So. How does this make you feel?"

"Well...If y' must know...I HATE IT!"

Remy shot up after that and twitched. Pyro strocked his beard.

"Hmmm...Interesting."

Wanda got up.

"Hey Pyro, can you do me a favor?"

"But Oi'm playing Dr. Phil!"

She batted her eyes.

"Pweeese!"

"Foine! Wha'dya want!"

She whispered it in his ears.

"Aw! Again! Bugger!" He walked outside, still in his 'Dr. Phil' clothing.

Remy looked at Wanda as she sat, cross-legged on the couch beside him.

"Wha' was dat all 'bout?"

"Told him to get pads, a REALLY complex order for men, to get me chocolate, rent all the Harry Potter movies on VHS."

"Don' y' already have some pads?"

"Yep.I just needed him to leave for about an hour."

"Why?"

Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Because, do you want advice from him or me, a real girl?"

Remy paused. She had a point. Also she was best friends with Rogue.

"Fine. What do y' suggest?"

"First, who is she? Every girl is different, and if I know her, it'd help alot."

Remy sighed.

"Y' won't tell her will y'?"

She crossed her heart.

"Promise."

Remy sighed and closed his eyes.

"Rogue."

Wanda was completely silent for a full 2 seconds before she jumped up and squealed with delight.

"I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!"

"What?"

"I knew you loved her! I could completely tell!"

"SHHHHHHHH!"

Wanda sat back down and apologized. She was real out of character today.

"Now I have got to help no matter what!"

"Why do y' wanna help m'?"

"Because Rogue is my best friend. And I want her to be happy and I never like Joseph!"

Remy nodded in agreement.

"I beat him up." He smirked as she high fived him.

"Niiiiiice."

"But why do y' t'in' she'd be happy wit' m'?"

Her jaw dropped.

"You've got to be kidding me"

"Wha'?"

She facepalmed her face with her palm...that was really redundant, wasn't it? Oh well.

"You mean to tell me that you haven't noticed how much she likes you? The only reasons she rejects you is because she is afraid, and she don't want to lose you as a friend."

Remy looked shocked.

"How do you know so much?"

"Woman's intuition."

"Oh. So what should I do?"

She rolled her eyes, in a "lord your hopeless" manner.

"First, you need to stop moping. She-"

Her phone rang.

"Hello, City Morge! You stab 'em, we slab 'em! I-Rogue? Rogue-Rogue, calm down I can't understand-What?...Uh-huh...uh-huh...oh, wow...Really? Dang I'm sorry...Rogue-Oh there's more...Are you crying...(GASP!) He did?...Can I kill him please!...What do you mean no?..What do you mean I'm too crazy for the job...But-..Ugh! Rogue-...Ah, I see...Rogue-Rogue, you were better off! He was stupid! He's a jerk! I-Rogue! Rogue please don't hang up! Rogue! Rogue! Ugh!"

She angerly flipped her phone.

"Wha' hap'ened?"

Wanda looked at him as if she forgot he was there. She then smiled.

"She just broke up with Joseph! You got a shot! Now that there's no one in the picture, you've got to make her relize how much she loves you too. You don't give up. Keep on making her like you-Sharp intake of breath!"

This chick is nutts...She'd complete Pyro.

"What?"

"What are you getting Rogue for Christmas?"

Wow...He forgot Christmas was almost a week away.

"Ummm..."

She facepalmed again.

"Groan. Dude! You need alot of my help!"

"Well what do Rogue's like?"

"Lord. Ok, I'm going to take you shopping tomorrow. Meet me after school."

Just then John rushed in and slamed the door urgently, looking freaked.

His clothes were now ripped and he had claw and teeth marks all over and there was even a wild baby boar on his elbow.

He noticed the boar and shrieked. He opened the door and threw it outside.

"Ummm...Pyro?" Remy looked at Pyro concerned.

He was panting.

"Boars love fake beards!"

"Ohhhh...o-...kay?"

Wanda got up and gently grabbed Pyro.

"Are you okay? Did you get the stuff?"

Pyro held up a bag and flopped on the floor. Wanda smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Thank you, sweetie."

He smiled weakly at her through his fake, bow manged, beard.

"Oh, by the way, I forgot to tell you I'm not on my period this week, but thanks."

Then she skipped off to her room. Yeah you heard me. _**SKIPPED. Wanda skipped.**_ Sometimes, Remy truely did wonder if the Brotherhood was on drugs.

"So, Remy, Oi've figured out what to do about you're situation. First, we get a bunch of wood that spells out "Oi love you" then we set it on fire, then-"

Remy held up a hand to stop him.

"Oh dat's ok. Wanda helped m' out. I've got it figured out."

He left the house and thought about that stupid ad from Spongebob all those chapters ago.

Wow. He didn't need it one bit. He just needed Wanda's help.

line break

Rogue cried the whole day. Then she stopped crying and called Wanda. But then she cried some more.

She buried herself in her blankets. She was curled up in a ball listening to Mr. Brightside and P!nk songs about heartbreakers when Remy came in the room.

Ofcourse she didn't hear him come in because of all the loud music while she kept crying. Well, more like sobbing desperatly.

Remy saw her and it hurt him so much to see her like this. He sat down at the end of her bed and he didn't move when his face got hit with a lamp. Atleast she didn't throw it at him. She was just whacking him.

"BURGLER!"

"'M not a burgler!"

She put down the lamp and went limp. She looked so broken.

"Rogue, I-I heard wha' happened. An' please don' cry. It hurts me when I see y' cry."

She started to whimper and shake again. He took her in his arms and even though she was super surprised, she leaned into him. Snuggled even, while he stroked her arm.

Then she cried into him.

"He told meh he loved meh..." She whispered.

His grip got tighter, in a protective manner. She _did _love the stupid bastard.

"Rogue, 'm sorry, but he don' love no one but 'im self. I mean look. He had the most gorgeous woman in the world in love with him and he wanted more!"

She looked at him.

"Yah think Ah'm pretty?"

He ran a thumb over her cheek. He still had his cool half glove thingys with the three fingers on.

"Well...Yer more than pretty. Yer...beautiful...Heck, gorgeous was an understatement."

She smiled shyly and got closer to Remy, putting her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. She could hear his once steady heartbeat beat a mile a second.

It was so cute how he would get all nervous in front of her.

"No one's evah said that ta meh."

"Really?"

Rogue sighed.

"Yeah..."

Then she trailed off. She was getting sleepy. The steady heartbeat was making her high.

She fell asleep on him. Remy held her longer than he needed too. She snuggled into him and it felt oh so nice to hold her.

Then he relized something. He knew it. Oh, God. He _was _in love with Rogue!

But it happened so fast. He need to her his soon.

He loosened his grip and looked at her tear stained, yet peace ful face.

He put her down and she curled unconsiously into a ball and whimpered. So he held her hand and kissed it.

After about an hour she woke up. He moved the hair out of her face.

"Mornin' sleepin' beauty."

She sat up and rubbed her eyes with her free hand. "Ugh...How long have Ah been asleep? An' how'd Ah fall asleep in tha first place?"

Remy shrugged. "Y' just kinda wore y' self out from cryin'. Y've been asleep fo' 'bout an hour."

Rogue sighed. She looked down at her gloved hand. But she wondered where the other one was. She saw Remy holding it and she blushed really bad.

She snatched her hand and backed away.

"Ah-um...Remy, Ah need ta be alone."

"What?"

"Remy, Ah ain't gonnah ask again. Ah want yah ta leave." She said kind of meanly.

"Fine" He held up his hands, "If dat's what y' want. I'll respect y' wishes."

So he left, but when he shut the door, but he could hear her crying again.

Poor thing.


	30. Chapter 29

Juggernaught was in Deadpool's truck. Imagine a red truck, and on the doors were Deadpool's masks. But in a winki face and a huge smile.

Deadpool just kept talking and talking and talking! He wouldn't shut up!

"So then the walrus sat on me as an egg-"

"SHUT UP!"

Deadpool looked calm and was quiet for a few seconds until he started whining.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?"

Juggernaught's eye twitched.

"Because...You are on my last nerve."

Deadpool held up his hands in defeat, causing the car to swerve. Juggernaugt hurried up and grabbed the wheel.

"I understand, Juggy. Can I turn on the radio?"

Deadpool grabbed the wheel and turned on the radio.

Yeah, what's wrong with the radio. It'd get Wade to shut up.

That's what Cain thought before Wade tuned into the "All Lady GaGa and Katy Perry station".

_"P-p-p-p-poker face! P-p-poker face! Mamamama!"_

Oh God. Just kill me now, Juggernaught thought.

LINE BREAK

Wade wondered why Cain wanted his help in killing kids. At first all he heard was "kill". But then he remembered the whole thing.

_Yo lady, let me finish up this chapter. I don't like people tlking about me!_

**Fine Wade. But if you need help, just ask. P.S. I wouldn't ask Cain anything with that Lady GaGa on. He's REALLY annoyed.**

Why? Lady GaGa's awesome!

**I know, Wade. Oh, I forgot to thank you for killing Justin Beiber for me.**

You're welcome. BTW, why'd you want to kill him anyway.

**Because I didn't want to get my hands dirty!MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

Chicks nuttier than me! Oh well, TTFN WC!

**Bye.**

Ok. So how am I gonna ask him who he wants to kill.

***koff koff*Turn off radio and ask him polietly*koff koff***

Shhhh! I'm thinking! Wait! I got it! I'll turn off the radio and then ask him polietly!

I turned off the radio and poked Cain.

"So, umm...Who ya wantin' to kill, Cain oh buddy, oh pal!"

Cain sighed.

"This chick. Rogue. And this kid that freezes crap."

Then he showed two pictures.

"Grab the wheel."

I looked at the pictures. It had a girl, about 18, with freakishly pale skin and white streaks in aburn hair. And the other one was a boy who looked...about like 16 and had brownish blonde hair.

Oh, boy. They were just kids. Ugh! I don't like killing kids!

**But you killed Justin Beiber...**

That's different, WC! Now please be quiet yellow boxes!

"Ummm...Why do you wanna kill a couple of kids?"

Cain grumbled.

"Because they're the reason I was a popsicle for most of a year."

Oh, well I guess that's a good reason.

**WADE T. WILSON!**

What?

**You can't kill off Rogue or anyone else in this story...Maybe, if I let you, I might, maybe let you kill off Scott or Jean. But no promises.**

Awwwwwwwww! Why not!

**Because, Wade. I don't wanna bunch of fangirls on my hide. Got it. Now, you do understand that Rogue is finally finding out she's falling in love with Gambit, right?**

Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything.

**Remember when Bea Arthur died? How you were devistated.**

*Sniff sniff*

"What's wrong with you now?" Cain asked me.

"IT'S TOO SOON! WHY BEA!" I wailed.

**Now, that's exactly how Remy will react if you do kill Rogue off. So, you must-**

Capture them both. Even though Remy might defriend me on Facebook. Mess up Cain's contacts so he thinks Remy is that Bobby kid. Then help them escape, rada rada rada. I get it.

**RADA RADA RADA!**

GASP! Don't curse! You know your mom looks at what you do!

**I wasn't cussing! You know I don't cuss!**

Oh, right. Well when do we capture those two.

**I don't know. I just make this crap up as I go along. Sheesh.**

Oy...Why don't you ever plan ahead?

**Cuz it hurts my brain! Gosh!**

Calm down there Napoleon Dynimite. So...Where are we?

**You're the one driving! Shouldn't you be able to tell? Cuz I'm direction-challenged.**

I think we're in like somewhere in, like, Ottowa or something.

**Good, that means the story is almost to the big part!**

Will I be in the sequel?

**...**

Fine! Be that way! I'll go back to narrationg.

"Hey...Um...Man...I think we're almost there..."

Cain started to form a really creepy smile. Like, Mr. Sinister ain't got nothing on him.

**You know who Mr. Sinister is?**

Yeah, he's your Civics teacher.

**We call him that cuz everyone calls him Mr. C. No, Wade, the other Mr. Sinister.**

Mr. Who?

**OH! FORGET IT!**

Whatever. Well Cain formed a creepy smile.

"Perfect." He purred. Hey I'm real good at this whole narrating thing.

Cain started looking at me with a strange expression on his face.

"Who are you talking to?"

CRAP! HE'S ONTO YOU WC! RUN!

"You do relize you have said everything to this WC person outloud for the past hour, right?"

OH, GREAT HE THINKS I'M NUTTS AGAIN!

**But Wade, you are nutts.**

THAT'S NOT THE POINT! IT'S THE CONCEPT OF THE THING!

Cain sighed out of no where.

"What?"

He looked at the roof. Weird.

"I'm putting all my trust in a crazy idiot."

"I RESENT THAT!"

"Wade...Just please be quiet until we get there."

"Fine! Ugh!"

Then I stopped suddenly.

_"Hello, welcome to Taco Bell. What can I get you?"_

"Thank you my kind sir! I'd like 48 orders of chimichunga's and a diet coke. Anything you want Cain?" I asked polietly.

"No." He grumbled.

_"Sir, we can't make that many chimichunga's."_

"UGH! FINE! MAKE AS MANY AS YOU CAN!"

_"Sir we can't. You have to make it a number."_

Then I snapped. I drove into the next car, killing him...HAHAHA! Then I pointed my gun at the pimply kid with the microphone.

"Either you make my frickin' 50 chimichunga's or I blow out your frickin' brains!" I said fiercly.

"C-comin' allong! We need 50 orders of chimichunga's pronto!" He yelled. Oh boy do I love bringing fear into people! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Wade calm down. You're chapter is almost over.**

Awwwwwwwwww! OH! MY CHIMICHUNGA'S ARE DONE! YAY!

Then I sped off cuz I'm just that cool. Don't have to pay one bit! Haha! God I love being me!

**Weirdo.**

What?

**NOTHING!**

"Quiet yellow boxes!" I yelled as I hit my head.

**You can't hurt me. I'm just some voice that acts as your concience. All your doing is making yourself look like a retard, hurting yourself in the process. Idiot.**

"AHHHHHH!"

Cain looked at me weird again. What the- HE CAN'T SEE THE YELLOW BOXES! LUCKY!

Well I gotta go, kiddo's! TOODLES!

line break

**Any one who wants to kill Joseph, tell me now and you will get a surprise at the last chapter. But be sure to include your name. Now this surprise may take a lot more chapters. So, anyone reading this and you want Joseph dead or more so, just tell me.**

**Kk? WC OUT! PEACE!**


	31. Chapter 30

**Ok, everyone keep on reviewing your name. I'm only a few chapters away from the ending. Now I jinxed it. Great, now it'll probably take like 20 more chapters before the ending! Oh well, TTFN. WC OUT!**

Rogue finally calmed down. Thank God! Kitty was sooo scared for her friend. But on a happy note. Their plan was almost over.

Kurt had "kissed" Joseph, causing them to break up, Jubilee has been helping out with comforting Rogue, and all they needed to do was get Rogue to go out with Remy-

_"Like the little school maid in the school yard, we'll play jacksons and uno cards-"_

"Like, hello?"

_"Hey, Kitty, this Wanda...um...Well I was wondering...You know how Remy has that HUGE crush on Rogue...Well I was planning on helping them...Wanna join?"_

YAY! MORE PEOPLE TO HELP OUT!

She walked out to a private, empty room.

"Actually Wanda, me, Kurt, and Jubilee are actually working on this..."

Then she proceded to tell the whole story. Kitty could imagine her jaw dropping.

_"But...HE WAS IN THE GIRLS DRESSING ROOM! EL GASP! That explains why Karla was staring at Amanda!"_

"Yep. So, what are you doing on your part?"

_"I'm gonna give Remy some girl advice...poor guy he actually thought Pyro could help. Oh, and after school today, I'm taking him out to buy a present for Rogue"_

"Cool, what are you getting her?"

_"I'm not sure yet. But I gotta make sure Remy buys her the most romantic thing ever!"_

"Agreed. So...When do you want to meet?"

_"Hmmm...Tomorrow at the old abonded warehouse?"_

"Sure. TTFN!"

She hung up and fist pumped.

"Why yah so excited?" Rogue asked between sniffles. She looked so tired.

"Ummmmm...Lance and I are going on a date tomorrow..."

"Oh." She sighed. Then she smiled weakly. "Glad yer happy. Don't let that boy go. He's good kid."

She looked at her watch and ran into her room to get dressed.

Kitty knocked on Remy's door.

"Yo, Rems. Want me to drive you to school?"

"Sure." Remy's groggy reply came. "I'll be up in a minute!"

Exactly one minute later, Remy came out. Looking dried off after a shower and fully clothed.

How do guys do that?

She grabbed his arm and pulled him down stairs. But he stopped and looked dreamily at Rogue. She had on dark clothes but no make up.

Rogue looked so much prettier with no make up caked on.

Then she walked down the steps. And waved shyly at Remy.

God, he still had that look on his face-EL GASPO! He. Was. In. Love. With. Rogue!

Cue random squeal! And Remy's weird look.

"C'mon, let's, like, get in the car!"

Line break

"C'mon, Remy, it wasn't that bad." Kitty told Remy, who had his eyes shut tight and gripping "the holy crap bar" for dear life.

"_Oui,_ it was! Y' d'ive like a maniac! N'wonde' n'one wanna d'ive wit' y'!" He yelled as he ran out of the car.

That was the single most horrific moment of his young life.

Shudder shudder shudder.

"Hey, Rems. You okay?" Wanda asked concerned.

"No. I jus' rode wit' Kitty." He started twitching.

"Poor thing. I should have warned you. C'mon you really need to sit down."

They sat down and Remy saw Rogue talking to Amanda. She flipped her hair while she talked and sighed, looking away up into the sky.

To him, that was the picture of beauty. He just kept staring wispfully at her. But can you really blame him. He just relized he was in love!

"Remy! Remy! REMY LEBEAU!" Wanda snapped, causing Remy to fall with a huge "THUD!"

"Yeah?"

"I was saying, what do you plan on getting Rogue?"

Wow...That's a good question.

"Ummmmmmmm...A...deck o' cards?"

"Oy...You're gonna need ALOT of help, boy."

line break

AFTER SCHOOL

"Y' can d'ive right?" Remy asked as they got near Wanda's red camero.

"Yep. Lisence and everything. Hop in."

That was good enough for him so he hopped in. Then she sped off. But then she slowed down after a while. Remy turned on the radio and on came a song...that in my opinion, fits him completely.

_"'M picker, 'm a grinner, 'm a lover an' 'm a sinner, I get my lovin' on the ru-u-un. Cuz 'm joker, 'm a smoker, 'm a mid-night toker, sure don' wanna hurt no o-o-o-one!"_

She stared at him.

"What's with the oldies?"

"It'd de frickin' Steve Miller Band fo' cryin' out loud!"

"True true...but Good Charolette is awesome."

Then she put in said cd.

_"CHRISTINA! WOULDN'T WANNA MEET HER! SHE HATES YOU BRITTNY SO YOU BETTER RUN FOR COVER! MY GIRL'S, A HOT GIRL!"_

Then he stopped the cd.

"HEY! Why'd you do that!"

"'Cuz it's too loud! Lemme tune t' somet'in' else-"

Then Wanda screamed. And started singing. Remy started singing along too.

_"I WANT YOU TO WANT ME!"_

Then she pulled over. And they were still singing the song. Wanda started skipping again to the door. Ah, what the heck, Remy started running after her. Them both laughing.

"Wanda! Slow down!" Remy chuckled.

"Nevah!" And then she broke out running.

Remy finally caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

"Lady, calm down!" He said between chuckles and pants. No not blue jeans...

"Fine," Wanda said. She was out of breath as well. "C'mon. I'll show you around Hot Topic..."

She grabbed ahold of Remy's big, muscular arm and ran along, nearly pulling his arm out of his socket.

Eventually they made it to Hot Topic. There were soooooo many emo and gothic kids staring at him. And there was 2 girls watching his every move with wide eyes.

The first one was a girl around 14 with long hair, like down to chest, like Rogue's but with the roots showing and she had clear pale skin on and that little green dude Rogue just wouldn't shut up about.

The second one was a girl around 15 with super long brown hair down to her hips. She had on a dark colored shirt, but they both shared the same expression.

The first one nudged her friend.

"Oh my unicorns! Is that who I think it is, Kat?" Remy heard the first one asked the second one, "Kat".

She shrugged.

"I dunno, you're the one writting the story, Jaz. I'm just in it for now...BUT I HOPE IT IS!" Said Kat. Then they walked over to him.

Oh great. More nuttjobs.

"So...um, yeah..." The first one, Jaz, started to say. "Um, we were kinda, sorta, justa scoosh bit wonderin' if maybe just possibly-"

Kat threw up her hands.

"Oh, my God! In the name of John Lennon, speak!" Kat yelled.

Jaz glared for a moment.

"Fine...So, are you, like, Remy LeBeau aka Gambit aka the Ragin' Cajun-"

"-aka the Prince of thieves aka Gumbo aka Swamp Rat aka Death in some series-Oh I hated that one!"

"Me too! They were just happy as it was! Stupid Apocolypse!"Jaz exclaimed

"Yeah! We'll kill him next-wait he's in like deep space or something! Darn it!" Then Kat noticed Remy and gasped. "Oh my unicorns, I'm sorry. I forgot about you! So are you Remy LeBeau-"

"-Or what?" Jaz finished.

It was like they were twins or something.

"Ummmm..._oui?"_ Remy said, unsure if he just commited accidental suicide as the two strange girls squealed.

"God, I love Bayville!" Kat sighed.

"I know, Kat. I know. It's like fate for both of our families to randomly wanna go to Bayville for Christmas outta no where and we meet each other and Remy!" Jaz squealed...Gee, uh, I really wonder who this Jaz girl is. (nervous laughter)

"So...Are you going to kill Joseph or what, dude?" Kat asked bluntly.

"KAT! No give aways!" Jaz whisper shouted.

"What? How do y' know so much 'bout me!" Gambit started to back away. If only Wanda didn't stop to look at some Dave Days shirts!

"Well, let's just say...we're really huge fans...according to the prophicy." Kat said. Then they both kneeled on the ground.

"All hail, the awesomest creator of awesome heroes, Stan Lee." They chanted.

Seriously. Was the whole world on crack but him?

Oh, great, they got up. They both shoved a pen and paper in his face.

"Autograph. Now. PLEASE!" They commanded. To tell you the truth, Remy was really scared. So he wrote an autograph whilst they squealed again.

"Oh, wait...You're lookin' for Rogue a present, right?" Jaz asked.

"Um...yeah? How'd y' know?"

"Call it woman's intuition and get her tickets to Green Day or something." Jaz said simply while Kat snorted. "What?"

"You're the author of the story, of course you know what's going on. Woman's intuition my tuchas."

Tuchas? Remy wondered.

"It's yittish for butt." Jaz answered his unvoiced question.

"Are you a telepath?" He asked.

"Nope. Just a little fangirl who knows all in this reality. TTFN! If you need any help at all, just think."Jaz stated simply. Kat grabbed Remy's hand and looked away dramatically.

"I'm sorry my dear, but it would have never worked between us...so, like, TOODLES!" Then they locked arms and skipped away.

Does everyone skip around here?

**Hmmmm...Pretty much.**

Whoa, Remy could hear voices. How was that possible?

**Cuz I'm on a Halloween sugar high and the frickin' author.**

Does that mean I'm insane, Remy thought.

**No.**

But Wade hears you right, and he's insane.

**True, but this is different. You see I'm giving you guidance and a way to communicate in a humorous way to keep the audience entertained.**

What?

**I'm using you as my human meat puppet for sick kicks and laughs.**

Oh, Remy thought. Well I, umm, gotta go...Wanda's starin' at me... So yeah.

**BYE! Oh, and Kat says hi...again...**

Remy shook his head as Wanda asked if he was ok.

"Yeah, jus' in deep t'ough'."

"Oh, so I think I found the perfect thing for Rogue." She held up a beautiful, yet gothic-y, chocker. It had two roses on it. A ruby and white one intangling each other.

"I like it. Oh, an' how much do tickets cost?"

Wanda told him the price.

"Sweet, I coul' st-I mean borrow the money from someone."

He finally had Rogue's present and all he wanted to do was sleep and let this weird day be over.

They went to the counter and the lady with a crap load of peircings looked at them.

"You two dating?" She asked.

Wanda pulled a face. "No! I already have a boyfriend! His name's John."

"She jus' helpin' me buy a presen'." Remy stated.

Then they left. Had lunch in the food court and left to go to their houses.

It's finally over, Remy thought as he sprawled on his bed.

**Shut up, or I'll jink it for you.**

Remy knocked on his wooden nightstand.

"There, now you can't tamper with the power!" He said to nothing.

**Wanna bet?**

Next thing Remy knew he was in a pink tutu and all the girls came in.

"I hate you," He said.

**Now do you respect my authority.**

"Yes, ma'am." He said.

Rewind button go!

He was ready to go to sleep as soon as he flopped on his mattress and he did.

**Good a happy ending for this chappie. Oh, by the way, I was Jaz and Kat was Beatlesrock101. And before you ask, no that wasn't the big surprise. Remy, Wade, and me will be talking like this more often. This kinda explains how he talked to me, the author, at the beginning of the prologe. Well see ya, wouldn't wanna be ya unless yer riiiiich!**


	32. Chapter 31

**Beatlesrock101 didn't help out on the last chapter. It was a little surprise for her. She's been a great friend and, Kat,  
>thanks to the death of JB! Well, you know the drill by now. Read, laugh, cry, whatever floats your boat, then review. TTYL!<strong>

Rogue sighed for the ump-teenth time that day. She was sitting out on her balcony, with a large black blacket over her and had nothing with her but a LARGE cup of hot cocoa, her mp3, and her Beastly book.

She just couldn't get into her book today. Don't get her wrong, it was an awesome book so far. And she was totally anticipating the ending, but she was still upset.

She looked over the railing. She was pretty high up. She knew that if she jumped, she'd die instantly. But...she wouldn't. No, she couldn't do that poor Illyana, Kitty, Kurt, Logan, or Wanda...And maybe, just a smidgen bit to Remy...

Rogue sighed once again. The songcurrently playing was too cheery for her today. She needed something more...awesomer. She was listening to, for some odd reason, Katy Perry. She sipped her hot cocoa.

She changed it to The Killers. She started listening to Mr. Brightside and took a shaky breath and sang along in a low voice.

_"Jealousy, turning saints into the sea, __Swimming through sick lullabies, Choking on your alibis  
>But it's just the price I pay, Destiny is calling me.<br>Open up my eager eyes. 'Cause I'm Mr Brightside."_

That's about the time Remy came over and stood by her. She didn't scream or throw any book at him or anything. She just kept staring into space.

It was _**that **_bad.

She started tearing up. She couldn't take it no more. She broke down and fell down on her knees, hugging the blanket close.

Gambit went to her and held her. She just glared at him coldly.

"What do yah want?" She said with venom in her voice.

Remy looked shocked and hurt. It hurt Rogue's heart, but she needed him to stop liking her.

"Roguey, I know yer kinda upset-"

"Kinda?" She asked. "Kinda as in 'Ah kinda broke mah brothah's action figure by accident.' Kinda as in 'Ah kinda failed mah test.' If you call me 'kinda' upset as in Ah'm heartbroken and depressed beyond what yah can think of, then yeah. Ah'm kinda upset."

She knew she sounded so rude, but she was soooo upset right now. Remy looked at her sadly. He sat down next to her and wraped his arms around her, with much Rogue's protest.

"Y' know, dere's alot y' don' know 'bout me. Y' may've absorbed a lotta memories, but not all o' dem."

He had her. She was suddenly interested. So, he kept talking.

"Dere was once a time I t'ough' dat I was in love."

She didn't know why, but there was a ping in Rogue's heart. Rogue was also suddenly very interested.

"She was a beautiful girl. Blonde, violet eyed. And in no ways at all does she remind me of y'." He saw Rogue's head go down. "But dat's a good t'in'."

Rogue looked at him.

"She was...oh, um, how do I put it...Nutts. Like 'Remy! Why'd y' buy me diet coke, do y' t'ink I'm gettin' fat!' or 'Remy! Stop talkin' to dat girl! I don' care dat she's yer cousin, she's pretty! Now come ovah here, I must flirt with dis boy!' nutts. She was part o' de Rippers, o' course."

Rogue laughed.

"She'd get mad at me for de simplest of things. But I was young and I t'ought I was in love. So, I did everyt'in' fo' her. Stole money, stole jewelery, stole clothes, stole beautifull artwork-"

Rogue laughed. "Yah ever buy anythang fo' her?"

Remy nodded.

"Once. I-I was gonna propose. But den, m' _pere _told us dat we'd hafta get hitched as some sorta peacemakin' t'in' or whatever. But, I was estatic. I was marryin' de girl I 'loved'. So a month later-BAM!-we're gettin' married jus' like dat, but on our weddin' day, jus' befo' de 'I do's'...Julien got angry at me and we fought. I lost control and almost ended up killing him. Julien was her brot'er. So she got angery at me..."Remy trailed off.

Rogue nudged him to go on. He sighed and looked away.

"She-she never loved me. She told me that and of all the ot'er men she'd been wit' while we were toget'er. Aparently she was jus' a gold digger. Her name was BellaDonna. It hurt so much. I-I used t' cut myself an' almost ended up tryin' t' blow m'self up. I drank. Alot. An' smoked alot mo'. But, den Jean-Luc noticed my pain and he got de bright idea dat stealin' would 'cheer' me up. So he tried to use me fo' my powers-oh I mean 'help' me wit' my problems to steal alot o' crap. Dat's when I relized he only wanted me fo' my powers. So I packed up m' bags an' tol' my _Tante _Mattie goodbye an' left."

Rogue was about to say something but he interupted her.

"'M not finished." She nodded for him to continue. "Den Mags saw me gamblin' an' I was really drunk. So he hired me, got me a contract an' everyt'in'. But dere was one brightside to him hirin' me."

Rogue looked at him confused.

"What was it?" She asked.

Remy sighed.

"I got to meet a very nice girl. She was strong, sweet when she wanted to me, but VERY highstrong."

A pinge of jealousy hit her. She didn't know why. It wasn't as if she was in love with him or something.

"Really? Was she anythang lahke BellaDonna?" Rogue asked.

"Kinda. She isn't as nutts as Bella. Don' get me wrong, she was crazy, jus' not BellaDonna crazy. But they were bot' de mos' beautifull women I'd ever met. Actually, the other woman was de mos' beautifullest woman in de world t' me."

Rogue snickered at his cornyness.

"Beautifullest ain't a word." Rogue corrected.

"An' accordin' to a dictionary, 'ain't' ain't a word, either." Remy replied.

"Toushe." Rogue laughed.

She looked at Remy. She wondered what his girl was like.

"So...um, what she lahke?" She asked rather akwardly.

He looked at, as if it took him a moment to relize who she was talking about.

"Well, she's very pretty. No, gorgeous, with blazin' emerald eyes. An' wit' nice, full red lips...dat is when she didn' have all her make up caked on. Oh she was so beautifull wit' no make-up on. She had pale-ish skin, but it was flawless. An' she's got such an attitude an' can be real snarky, but she's funlovin' an' carin'."

Rogue started to blush a little, knowing who he was talking about.

She started to laugh nervously.

"Hahaha! Uh, well...um, Ah-Ah wanna beh alone now!" She practically pushed him out and slumped back down.

She couldn't beleive all that he'd just told her. That must've been hard. Then she heard a loud slam of the door, like it kind of fell out the persons hand and the air made it slam.

She didn't look up.

"G'way Remy!" She yelled.

"It ain't Gumbo, darlin'." Said a gruff voice. Owner of voice was her "Dad".

"What is it Logan?" Rogue asked impatiently as she sat up.

Logan sat down beside and looked at her.

"I heard you've been real upset. Anything you wanna talk about? I promise, it never leaves this room."

She looked at him. She hadn't really told the adults about her situtation or, heck, even her relationship with Joseph.

"Yeah...Umm, hears tha thang..."She started to laugh nervously. Then sighed from The Badger's impatient expression. She told him the full, complete story and he twitched.

Apparently, so far, he didn't get a very good impression from Joseph.

"That's why you had that black out? You told me it was because you got hit by a ball in P.E.!" He yelled.

She sighed.

"Ummm..." Was all she could say. Logan did the fatherly thing and wraped his arms around her and held her like her own Dad used to. It made her want to hug Logan.

"You know it's okay, Rogue. I mean, you thought you were in love. But...you _can _do alot better than that kind of guy."

She sighed...again. "Ah shoulda known that he was stupid."

Logan patted her shoulder.

"Well, if you need to talk, you can talk to me, but right now I just heard Bobby freeze the toilet...again. So I gotta mame a kid!"

"Have fun."

Then he left. And she was finally alone. She floped to her black and green bed, holding her stuffed Momo. Right about the time she was about to take a nap, Kitty phased through the door.

Why couldn't they just leave her alone and let her mope in peace!

"Hey, Rogue I-"

Rogue got up furiously, like some duranged maniac.

"OK! OK, AHLREADEH! Y'all care fo' meh, Ah can talk ta y'all if Ah want! Yada yada yada!" She said impatiently as she waved Kitty away.

Kitty looked at her confused.

"I was just going to, like, ask where the straightener was." She said slowly.

Oh, that's great. Now, Rogue looked stupid.

"Oh, um...sorry. Ah...have had no tahme alone." She laughed a little nervous laugh.

Kitty sat down. She asked what happened.

"Well, Remy came in here an' we talked. Ah tried to push him away, but-but he won't give up." She put her hand on the bridge of her nose. "Then Logan came in, an' well Ah tol' him ev'rythan'. He didn' take tha news well..."

She put her knees to her chin and didn't look away as she asked Kitty, "Can Ah ask yah a serious question, Kitty?"

Kitty looked at Rogue concerned.

"Yeah, what is it?"

Rogue sighed. Boy, today she sure did sigh alot in this chapter.

"Do yah think it was stupid o' meh ta date Joseph?"

Rogue waited for an answer, but Kitty just hugged her. It was like Kitty was the sister Rogue always wanted. And why was everyone hugging her?

"I'm going to tell you this. Rogue, you're my sister. Sure, we're not related, but that can't change our love, and no not _that _kind of love. Sorry, I got Lance."

Rogue laughed.

"You are the closest person to me, I'll watch over you and you'll watch over me. Sure, you can be a real nightmare sometimes, but I love you just the same. And I'm going to speak to you like a sister right now. It was possibly the worst mistake you could've **ever **make in your whole entire life."

Rogue sighed. She knew she was right.

"But, I know you thought you were doing right by your heart...You want to know what I think?"

"What?" Rogue looked at Kitty.

"Please don't hit me. And I know you've heard this, like, a gazillion times, but go to Remy. He loves you, Rogue. He's sweet, cute, and soooo nice."

Rogue hit her head.

"Ah hate yah so much rahght now, Kitty." Rogue teased.

"I know. But just give it a thought, okay?" Then she phased out of the door. Straightener now found in hand.

Rogue thought for a moment as she clutched the Momo plush toy more. But she knew that he didn't love her, maybe liked her if anything.

Maybe she should give him a chance or something. She let go of Momo and walked out the door and started looking for Remy. She walked into the rec. room where everyone was huddled into a corner. She stayed there for a moment, wondering what was going on. Then Remy came to the crowd to make everyone move.

"It's jus'a woman!" He yelled. "Now, disperse! Give de lady some room ta breat'e!"

They all backed away. It must be a new girl.

A blonde chick in VERY skimpy white clothes was seen by Rogue. She looked really familar-Gasp!

That was the girl Joseph had cheated on Rogue with! She grew a deep hatered for the homewrecker. Emma, Rogue thought was her name

Then to make things worse, Remy started to talk to her. And they started joking back and forth in a flirty matter.

Rogue sighed, again. But it was different. She walked up to her room and just sat down in her "thrown" and ate chocolate.

"Ah knew he wasn' serious 'bout me. So why does it hurt so much?" Rogue asked herself.


	33. Chapter 32

**Ok. This is it. This is the moment y'all have been waitin' for. So...um...wow, I can't believe it's almost over. Then what am I going to do? Make a sequel? Start a little mini sequel? I don't know yet. Oh, look at me-Well you can't physically, well you know what I mean-I'm gettin' all teary eyed. Pull your self together WC, ya gotta chappie to finish.**

Rogue dreaded the morning. Not just because it was morning, well that too. Rogue was a night owl. But because Karla had to leave. But in a few weeks Kurt was coming home.

She got up, grabbed some random green or black clothes and headed to the shower. Well...at least she _thought _they were black...Heck, without coffee she'd believe it was bright pink shirt that said "I MISS JB" on it. She shudders at the thought.

After her hour long shower she, right when she was bout to put her t-shirt over her tank top, she noticed a series of bruises and scars.

She traced her finger over them. Why did she let that jerk do that to her? He didn't even love her.

But Rogue decided that was all in the past. Unless Forge made a time machine and sent, like, oh Rogue didn't know, some dude with long dread locks that was obsessed with fixing the future under any cicumstance to talk to her or something...But it would never happen.

But anywho, Rogue put on her t-shirt and then remembered what day it was. Work day. Ugh! She had to go get her uniform on! Well, she walked out of the bathroom and put on her dress, changing out of her pants into thick stockings.

She ran down stairs and grabbed a poptart then went outside where a lot of people were outside. She hurried up to Karla, even though she knew she didn't have a lot of time.

Rogue looked at the bus coming into veiw, Karla had to go soon. Like, really soon. Better make this fast.

"Yah sure yah hafta leave, Karla?" Rogue asked.

"Yes. Zis was a vonderful experience for me. I'm sorry azout Joseph, Vogue. I-"

Rogue stopped her. "Hey, it's cool. He was a total jerk an' Ah don't know why Ah even dated him."

Karla smiled a fangy smile. "Zat's goot. I have to go now."

Bobby rushed up. He held her hand like it was the most priceless thing in the world.

"Don't go! I love you!"

Karla seemed scared and nervous.

"Um, but I don'zt love you, Bobby. I-uh, have a boyfriend back in Germany."

Bobby seemed upset.

"Oh, wow. Um, I'm sorry." Then he left crying. Jubilee comforted him.

Karla shuddered, but Rogue hugged her.

"Bye, shugah."

Karla hopped on the bus and left.

After about an hour, Rogue looked at her watch. She had about half an hour before work. She went to Illyana to with her in the rec. room.

She promised the little girl she'd have a tea party with her before she had to go to work.

She walked down the stairs and saw Remy. She held her head up high and ignored him. She was amazed by how much she could get out of him by ignoring him.

"Rogue-Rogue! What's wrong?" He asked as he finally managed to grab her arm. She got out of grip.

She hastily walked off with not so much as a word. Then Emma came out of the bathroom.

"Oh, hi, I'm new, I'm-" She started. But Rogue cut her off and got in her face.

"Yer Emma Frost. Aka, White Queen. Yeah, Ah know who yah are." Then she walked out.

"What's her problem, Remy?" She asked.

Remy shrugged and looked at Rogue. "I dunno. I t'ink she's mad at me. I don' know why, we had a good talk yesterday..."

Rogue turned her face halfway to him and glared, then walked off. She bumped into Illyana who pulled her into the rec. room.

Illyana grabbed her stuffed bunny and stuffed bear and put them in little seats by a little table.

"Ok, we gotta hurry." She said. She weilded a fake tea kettle. "Beary bon bearystein, would you like some tea?" She asked the bear. Then she "poured" the "tea."

"Sugar or creamer?" Illyana asked.

"Ah thought we were havin' tea not coffee." Rogue teased.

"We are!" Illyana protested as she put "creamer" in the bear's "tea".

She turned to the bunny. "Mrs. Fluffykins, tea?"

Oh, this kid was so adorable. So creative. Must take after Piotr.

She poured "tea" and turned to Rogue.

"Anna, tea?" Rogue nodded and smiled as she "sipped" her "tea".

Rogue gasped and Illyana looked nervous. "What?"

"My, my Illyana. I do believe this is the best tea I have ever tasted. Good show, good show." Rogue said in a totally fake brittish accent.

"I shall never say, Annie!" Illyana started giggling. Then Rogue put down the tea cup and pounced on Illyana. She started tickling her.

"What's the seceret?" Rogue commanded playfully.

"I hehe will hehe never hehehehe! S-stop! I can't breath! I'll talk! I'll talk!" Illyana insisted as she laughed. Rogue stopped and looked at her with playfull suspicion.

"Well," She said as she strocked her fake beard. "What is the secret?"

"LOVE!" Illyana yelled as she hugged Rogue. Rogue knew the little girl loved her, but it still felt good to feel like a mother.

"Awww..." They both turned around to see Emma standing there.

"Anna, is it? We didn't get the chance to really chat." She asked.

"Ilyana, go upstairs." Rogue warned.

Rogue stood as Illyana went up stairs.

"Mah name is Rogue. Not Anna. What do you want?" She said coldly.

Emma smiled. "I just wanted to talk. Why were you so upset with me? I haven't done anything to you."

Oh, you have, Emma.

"Oh, yah have, Emma. Yah were involved with mah ex when we were togethah."

"Remy? I just met him yesterday." She asked.

Rogue rolled her eyes.

"No, you blonde bimbo. Remy an' me haven't evah been togethah. Joseph was mah ex, yah homewrecker."

Emma's eyes went wide.

"You mean...he-he was cheating on someone else when we were together?" She asked. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Yep."

Emma looked at Rogue.

"Oh, darling, I'm soooo sorry. I-I didn't know."

That threw Rogue off. She didn't want to feel sorry for Emma. She ruined her life.

"Look, Ah'm sorreh, it's jus' he put meh through alot too." She said as she got up.

"Wait." Emma called. Rogue looked at Emma.

"Is that Remy guy...single, I mean, you said you two weren't an item, and all he ever talks about is you so-"

Rogue stopped her.

"Shut up, Frost. Before Ah hafta kill yah." Then she left out the door. With Remy on her tail.

After about ten minutes down the road, she turned around hastily.

"CAJUN!" She was about to deck him in the face.

Remy took a step back.

"Woah, _chere, _what's wrong?"

She glared at him harshly. She got in his face.

"Ah want yah ta leave meh alone an' stop flirtin' wit' meh. Ah know yah ain't serious." Then she turned on her heal and started walking away.

Remy caught up to her, taking quick steps. His face was the picture of shock. He grabbed her arm.

"_Chere_, wha's dis all 'bout?"

She snarled at him.

"Don't _touch _meh!" She spat.

Remy stopped for a moment, then Rogue started leaving again and he caught up to her.

"Rogue-Rogue! I-I don' know how t' fix wha' eva's upset y' unless y' tell m'!"

She gave him a sideways glare and then looked down.

"Ah jus' want people to be honest ta meh." She murmered. Then walked off.

"Rogue!" He kept calling after her, but she just wouldn't listen.

They finally got to the diner and Rogue went to the counter. Remy sat on the bar stool.

She kept taking orders, giving out food, waitressy stuff. Then Remy had enough of it.

"Woman! Tell me wha's wrong!" Remy demanded.

She glared at him. She had enough of this. She just wanted him to leave her alone.

"Ah-" Rogue stopped when she saw a huge ginormous man in like a redish oragny color...I really don't know how to describe the color, but she knew it Juggernaught.

Oh, holy shitzues! This was bad. This was really, really bad!

"Remy, um, Ah can't explain...One sec."

She ducked under the counter. Yeah, good plan. Juggy was way too stupid to check-_DING! DING!_

Rogue's heartbeat went as fast as...well, let's just say, if Pietro ever played drums, Rogue's heartbeat was faster.

She was sweating buckets and thinking 'Leave. Leave. Leave.'

She didn't usually cower in fear or anything like that, but THATS FRIGGIN' JUGGERNAUGHT!

She'd surely lose. But-Oh no, Remy...He didn't know who Juggernaught was...He wouldn't.

"Where is she?" He asked.

There was a pause. Oh, please say you have no idea who he's talking about.

"Oh, Rogue? She's hidin' behind de counter fo' some reason..."

Way to go Remy.

"Thank you." Juggy looked at Rogue who meekly waved and gave a nervous laugh.

He smirked and grabbed her by her collar, like a cat. She was hanging. Then he took a large gloved hand to her neck and pressed a pressure point and everything went black for her.

But when Remy saw this, he grew angry. She started throwing cards at Juggy. Not that that did anything. Soon, Jugs got annoyed and hit him, causing him to go into a coma and he grabbed both of them and put them in the van.

**Um...Juggs, Joseph, and Emma...**

**I am passing on a message.**

**Joseph, you have 7 days, apparently...That can't be right, I could've sworn I was saving your death for-OOPS! I really need to be more quiet.**

**Grumble**

**Juggy...Juggy, Juggs, Juggeroo...You idiot. You do relize you're gonna have like a million little romy fan girls after you, right?**

_**Well I didn't think of that.**_

**Because you don't think...Idiot. Emma, my second least favorite character. Leave Remy alone and I will asure you, you won't die.**

Hmmm...I like the sound of that.

**I thought you would. Now, dorito anyone?**


	34. Chapter 33

**Yo, sup. Sorry I haven't been uploadin' in a few days. My bad. Stupid writers block and plot bunnies. Well I've wrote 2 li'l oneshots and I'd really appreciate it if y'all would review them. They're kinda fluffy.**

Remy woke up in a dark, greyish brick room with only a door in front of him. It was, like, steel or something. There was a small window, over him. There was also a little stereo playing Christmas music. Remy guessed the big dude who captured them was trying to torture them. He was on a small cot. On the far side of the room there was another cot with a female on it.

Rogue!

He ran over to her. She was so still and pale. Remy started to panic.

She was dead. She was dead. She was, like, totally completely pushing up dasies!

Remy started to hyperventalate. Or...however you spell that stupid word!

He started to tear up a little. He hadn't cried since BellaDonna told him she didn't love him. He grabbed her and held her, just like he'd always wanted to.

Even dead, she was beautiful. Her head fell limp on his arm.

He cried into her shoulder. Wait. Was that a pulse? Yes it was.

YAY! She wasn't dead! She just had a concusion...however you spell that stupid word as well.

He wiped his tears and looked completely normal. The good thing about his eyes(besides the fact that they are EXTREMLY hot) is that he didn't get red eyes after crying.

Well, he still wouldn't let her go. It felt so good for her to be in his arms. After a few minutes, she started to stir in her sleep and looked up at him with sleepy and confused eyes.

She then glared at him and smacked him and got up real fast. Remy watched and rubbed the sore spot on his face Rogue started to look so mad that if this were a cartoon, she'd have the red exagerated face and smoke coming out of her ears.

It was, in a weird and sadistic way, a very cute look for her, to Remy.

"What's wrong with yah!" She demanded.

"Many t'in's, _chere_. Many t'in's. But dat's 'side de point. Are y' okay?" He asked concerned.

Rogue snarled at him and got in his face.

"We jus' got captured bah Juggernaught an' yer askin' meh if Ah'm _okay!"_

Beat.

_"Oui. _An' dat's who captured us? I t'ough' dat it was Herculese wit' a helmet on." He said bluntly.

Rogue threw her hands up in the air.

"AGH!" She ended up strangling him. Yep, we're now caught up, kiddies!

Funny a moment ago, she was Snow White, now she was strangling him.

I hate my life, sometimes. But hey, if you look at the glass half full, she's holding me, in a way. Remy thought.

**No, She ain't. Now lemme finish, please.**

Can I ask you something, Remy mentally asked WC.

**What?**

How come I'm the only one that can hear you? he asked

**Deadpool hears me too. Well, that's cuz I don't allow anyone else to hear me. Duh.**

Well anywho, Rogue was chocking Remy and it hurt alot. Like, alot, alot.

"_Chere_-"

"Don't 'chere' meh, Cajun! It's all yer fault!"

"_Mias_, I didn' know who Juggernaut was!"

"So yer sayin' that yah didn't find him suspicious in any way?" "_exactment_.""Not his size, the fact that he was wearin' a battlesuit an' a helmet, or the way he said 'where is she'?" He shook his head. "Okay, that'd explain why yah said 'Rogue, oh she's BEHIND THA CONTAH!'" She was fuming and Remy seemed unfazed.

"Yer cute when angry."

"AH! YER HOPELESS!"

She floped onto the cot when another song came on the stereo.

_"Last Christmas I gave you my heart but the very next da- BOOM!"_

Rogue didn't move from her spot, the only thing that changed about her position was her extened arm holding a pistol. This made Remy a little nervous.

"Uh, why do y' have a gun."

She looked at him, "Mah dinah gets hasseled by mutant haters." Then her head fell. "Ah hate Taylor Swift."

"I can tell," Remy said slowly. "So, can I ask why Juggernaught wanted to kidnap y'?"

Remy heard a muffled sigh as she lifted her head, ungraciously. Didn't she just had a blissfull, concusion made sleep?

"Last year, we fought him an' Ah absorbed him an' then Bobby froze him into some lake over a dam. Ah can't really 'member where it was."

She sat up, then. She looked at him. He looked at her.

"But I ain't Bobby." He said simply.

"Ah know, maybe he thinks Bobby grew up or somethin'."

Remy was suddenly insulted.

"Dat hurts! I look not'in' like dat ingrade!"

Rogue laughed a little. She was about to say something but was cut off by some morbid singing.

_"One, two, Juggy's comin' for you,  
>Three, four, better lock the door.<br>Five, six, grab your cru-sa-fix,  
>Seven, eight, gonna stay up late.<br>Nine, Ten, never sleep again,  
>Elevin, twelve, Meet the merc from hell."<em>

Wait, Juggy and the last verse weren't in the song...Odd, even so, Remy was kinda creeped.

"Lucy! I HOME!" Someone yelled behind the door. He knocked.

Rogue got up slowly and cautiously. Another series of knocks.

_Tap-ta-ta-tap-tap_

Rogue got to the door and tapped.

_Tap-Tap_

The weird guy behind the door cheered.

"Bravo! Encore!"

Then the little slide revealed red and black masked eyes.

"Yo! Your boyfriend still alive?" He asked.

Remy then relized who it was and groaned.

"Yeah, Wade, 'm alive!" Remy called out.

Rogue shot him a confused look. And mouthed the words "Wade?".

"Hey, Rems-ma man! Sorry 'bout capturin' you and your girl-"

"AH AIN'T HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Rogue yelled.

"De-Nile ain't justa river in Eygpt."Wade called out to Rogue. Rogue threw the remains of the radio at door with a huge "THUNK!"

"Fiesty ain't she, Rems? I like her! Well-Wait...What do you mean I should shut up, WC! What do you mean I'm gettin' on your nerves? What do you _mean _stop repeating everything you say?"

Remy smiled, knowing I was giving Wade a hard time.

**Shut up, or you're next, Rems.**

"Yes ma'am." Remy said solemly.

"Who are y'all talkin' to!" Rogue yelled.

Wade looked at Remy.

"You hear her too!" Remy nodded.

"Yay! Now I'm not completely insane!"

"M' eit'er!"

**YOU'RE BOTH INSANE!**

"Hey, WC, can I ask ya a questiononee!" Wade asked.

**That's not even a real word, but I'm guessing you mean question. Fine what is it Wade?**

"Ok, for me an' Rems chappies, how 'bout we have it first person? Like from our point of views?" He asked.

"We're not in a story, are we?" Remy asked

**I'm gonna choose to ignore that question and reasure you with telling you I'm kinda like a telepath, but totally not one. M'kay? But why should I make y'all so important? What about Rogue?**

"She can' hear y', petite." Remy answered simply.

She looked at him incrediously.

"Hear who!" She started to pull her hair and landed on the cot. "Ah'm surrounded bah retards!"

**Hmmmm you do raise a good point. Well what's in it for me...**

Wade answered imediatly "I'll assinate Taylor Swift!"

**Wade, you're in! Remy...**

Remy thought for a moment.

"Aha! I'll taka off my shirt!"

**DEAL!**

Remy's POV

I smiled and fist pumped. Even though I ain't real, it's feels good to win.

Rogue looked at me like I was some maniac.

"Y' okay, _chere?"_ I asked.

She looked at me up and down.

"Are _yah _feelin' ok?" She asked.

I quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah...Why?"

If her eyebrows raised any higher, they'd have been lost in her hair.

"Yer talkin' to yerself an' answerin' back..."

Oh riiiiiiight. She can't hear ya, WC.

**Duh, we all know this, now go back to swoonin' her, Cajun. And get on with the story.**

Yes, ma'am.

"So, Wade, what're y' doin' here?"

The bolted shut door opened and a dude in a guady red and black suit was shown, aka Wade.

"Hey, it's not _that _guady, is it?" Wade said as he looked down self-consiously.

"Yeah, a li'l." I said. I went up and hugged the man, 'cuz he'd gotten me outta a lot jams.

"Meanie." He said.

"'M de meanie? Y've kidnapped us!" I punched his arm.

"Well, I was told to, like, kidnap some kids or something. But then I didn't wanna so I got you, but you're notta kid, but she's-" He stopped and looked at Roguey.

"What?" She asked.

"Yer hot. Say, are you single?" Wade asked.

Ok, I know that he's my friend and that Rogue would soooo not go for him, but I still got VERY jealous and angery.

"Wade, can I talk to y'?" I asked as I gritted my teeth.

"Sure thing, be back in a second _senorita!"_

Rogue shuddered.

I puched him harder.

"WHAT DO Y' T'INK YER DOIN'!" I whisper shouted.

"Flirting." He said. "And why is this from your point of view?"

I rolled my eyes. "WC likes me more."

"_No _she loves me."

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"_D'accord, _le's settle dis. WC, who's better!"

**Um...Whitechocolate14 isn't here right now leave a message after the beep. BEEEEEEEEEP!**

We both grumbled.

"Well, jus' stop flirtin' wit' ma _chere_, 'kay?" I told him.

"But she don't like you?"

"Oh, she will. She will!" I yelled.

**Koff koff Only cuz I write it that way koff koff**

What?

**Oh, I didn't say anything.**

UGH! YER SO DIFFICULT!

**No I'm not, but we need to hurry this along.**

Fine. Guess we'll end it here due to your stupid writers block and lack of sugar?

**Yep.**


	35. Chapter 34

**Alright, ladies an' germs, I've wrote 3 one-shots and I'd appreciate it if you'd review them. And my other one-shots. Sorry I haven't uploaded alot, stupid school and homework!**

Rogue was usually a very calm person. But Remy's behavior has scared her. Apparently he had a voice in his head and was answering it. Who...happened to be female.

He was currently arguing with the voice.

"I tol' y' I can' go t' de Comic Con wit' y'...NO! Fo' de las' time I ain't goin' ta some nerd fest, den get ran ova by fan girls, an' have people gauk at y'! Yes, it _is _a nerd fest! ...What do y' mean I'll suffer de concequences...What do y' mean shut up? What do y' mean I'm makin' yer threat less threatin'? What do y' mean dat I'm startin' to sound like Deadpool? What's dat supposed t' mean? What do y' _mean _stop repeatin' everyt'in' y' say? GASP! Dere's no reason fo' y' t' say dose kinds o' t'in's! Dem's hurtin' words! Dats it, I ain't joinin' y' t' de waffle social after dis is ova!"

Remy turned and pouted to no one.

See why she was concerned now? Yeah... Maybe after all this was over...or if it ever ended...she should get him to therapist.

Remy gasped and looked shocked at Rogue.

"What?"

"I know wha' y' were t'inkin'! An' 1) I'm perfectly sane...stop laughin', WC...2) I ain't lettin' no rapist near me!"

"What? Ah didn't even think of a rapist!"

"Helloooo! Therapist. The rapist. Therapy. The rapee."

Rogue rolled her eyes.

"And who told yah this?" Wrong mistake.

"Well WC's friends told her."

"Who's WC?"

"Ummmm...No one! Shhh! Be quiet! Shut up, woman!" Suddenly he whimpered. "Not de dress again! Fine y' win!"

Rogue looked at him again. She was kinda scared.

"Don' worry 'bout it, _chere, _I'm jus' a li'l stressed an' I have...um, a mental link wit' a friend..." Remy lied, but thankfully Rogue wasn't aware it was a lie.

"If yah have a link wit' dis friend than why are we still here? Why haven't they tried ta bust us out?" Rogue asked.

"Um...Beca-a-a-ause...We don' even know where we are, so I can' exactly tell 'er where we are." Remy said quickly.

Her. As in girl. As in female. As in Rogue was totally going to find out who the heck she was, where she lived, what school she went to, where she worked(if she did), and kill her. And her cat! Or dog...Or fish...Or whatever the heck this chick's pet was! She wanted her to suffer!

But she wasn't jealous!

"Rogue, y' ok?" Remy asked her.

She snapped out of her plans of premeditated murder. "Um, yeah!" Then a thought came across her brain. "Why haven't yah jus' charged the wall?"

"Dat's a good question. Why haven't I?"

Remy looked up and waited for an answer. "What do y' mean our powers don' work here!" He grabbed a card and charged it. More like tried to charge it.

It fizzeled. He looked shocked at Rogue, then smirked.

"Um...So, Rogue...Y' powahs work?"

She took off her gloves and her hand went towards Remy. He didn't even flinch. She touched him and let go of the breath she didn't know she'd been holding in.

Just as she was about to say something, there was a knock.

"Yeah?" Rogue called out.

"Juggy says you have to wear this dress and be down for dinner." Wade put an ugly pink dress through the slot.

"Ah am _**not **_wearin' that." She told him. She could hear his smirk.

"That's alright, because he said you'd go there either in this or naked."

She glared and snatched the dress. God, she hated this place.

"Turn around, Gambit." She told him, but he was already turned around.

"I wouldn't look at y' naked unless it were an accident or y' said I could." He stated.

"An accident, as in...You finding out my shower schedule and 'accidently' walking in the bathroom?" She suggested. His face got hot.

"Ummmm...J-jus' get dressed, woman!"

"Don' woman meh!"

Wade coughed loudly, kinda hackin' something up in the process. "Sorry to interupt this lovers quarrel, but Juggy gets kinda testy when he gets impatient."

Rogue growled. She hurried up and put on the ugly dress and knocked on the door. "Open it!" She yelled.

She went outside and Remy tried to go, but Wade stopped him. "Sorry, dude, but he only wants her."

Remy pouted and then glared.

"Make sure not'in' 'appens t' her, Wade." Remy told him a very dangerously low voice. Wade gulped and nodded.

She didn't know why, but Rogue was suddenly had the urge to swoon. But she was too proud to do this or ever admit it.

She walked away with Wade and saw a small table and some food on it. The food looked...edible but, kinda alive...Well, not as alive as the school's cafeteria mystery meat. The mystery was how they haven't gotten sued yet.

Juggs was there. He looked at her. "Sit." He barked.

She kept a strong face as she did so. "Eat." He barked. She ate. She was really scared but she couldn't show it.

"So, you know why you and your boyfriend-"

"He ain't mah boyfriend."Rogue interupted.

"-Are here. Well, if you don't, I'll put it simply. I'll torture you and then kill you both."

Rogue's eyes went wide. Her heart started pounding as he yelled at Wade.

"Wade! Strap jacket! Now!" He barked. Wade yelped and did as he was told.

"Sorry, Roguey." He said as he put on the strap jacket on her.

Juggs got up and walked slowly to her. He smacked her so hard, she almost cried. Then he smacked her again and again and again. You'd think with Joseph, she'd be used to it. Then he punched her. Hard.

She wailed out in pain. She had never felt so hopeless in her life more than she did in that moment.

Suddenly, Remy came in the room, somehow have gotten out of the cell room. Juggy stopped beating Rogue momentarilly.

He grabbed Wade and strangled him.

"I t'ough' dat I made it clear dat if he tried to hurt her stop him!" He screamed.

"Yeah, but look at him! He's frickin' scary!" Wade whimpered.

Remy sighed and looked up. "Powers please... I asked nicely! Oh, c'mon! Gimme a break! Why are y' so grouchy t'day!...Geez, didn' need t' bite m' head off. But, powers please. 'No'? Ugh! Woman's scorn is always worse on dat mont'!"

He threw up his arms and puched Juggy's skull. He grabbed his hand and hissed in pain. Hehe, hard head.

"Hard head." Remy said.

Juggy let go of Rogue and went towards Remy. Rogue started to get nervous, but suddenly, the wall broke.

"WHY IS EVERYTHING HAPPENING RANDOMLY!" Rogue demanded.

There, standing in the debris, was some chick Rogue had never seen. She had her hair style, even cut. And an army coat on with Deadpool buttons, ripped jeans, batman shoes, and an Adventure Time shirt on.

She rolled up her sleeves, revealing long, black fingerless gloves with a blue bracelet on each wrist. She had a iron skillet in her hand.

She glared at Remy and Wade who were arguing. And death glared at Juggy, who had stopped.

"Do I have to do everything for you two?" She groaned.

She walked over to a confuzzled Juggy and hit him hard with the skillet, knocking him out.

She glared at Deadpool. "I thought I told you to help them. To rescue them. The whole plot of this story was supposed to lead up to this moment, with many chapters of them escaping with your help. But noooooo...You were too chicken!" She said dangerously calm.

Remy smiled and walked over to her. "Ah, WC, I see y' got a haircut...Looks nice."

The girl glared. "Shut up. I'm not in the mood to deal with this, Remy."

Wade jumped on her, to where she was holding him bridal style.

"WC! I MISSED YOU!"Wade yelled before she let him go.

"Who is this?" Rogue asked.

"Oh, dis is WC. Rogue, WC, WC-"

WC cut him off. "Yeah I know who she is. I wrote the frickin' story didn't I?"

"Meow. Someone's grouchy." Wade said.

She hit him with the skillet and glared as he fell. "Remy's got somet'in' dat I t'ink y'll like, _chere."_

Rogue's eye twitched. He always called her chere. She pouted.

WC studied him carefully. "What?"

Remy held out chocolate. Her eyes lit up. "OMG! I LOVE YOU!" She hugged Remy and ate her chocolate.

"Can I have some?" Wade asked groggily.

"No. Hush you, I'm still mad."She stated firmly.

"So, when do we go home?" Rogue asked.

WC stopped in mid chew and thought for a moment then smirked.

"Follow me." She held out her hand and screamed. "MAGIC AUTHOR POWERS GO!" And a beautiful black and red stripped 1968 chevy camereo popped out of nowhere.

"Hop in." She comanded and the boys got in. She went to Juggy's unconsious body and shook her head.

"Stupid boy." She dragged him and duct taped him to the wall. She doodled on his face and took a snap shot. She dialed the CIA and told them where to find him.

WC then went to Rogue and cut untied the strap jacket. Rogue used it as a jacket and hopped in the car, sitting next to her.

"Yah do know how ta drive, raght?" Rogue asked.

WC looked away. "Maybe...MAGIC AUTHOR POWERS GO...AGAIN!" she yelled and her permit was in hand.

"Ok, now we're good to go."

She floored the gas and went fast as Pietro. Kitty didn't have anything on the driving of this isane girl.

**I think I got an obsession over strap jackets or something. So far they've been in 3 of my stories. Should I be worried? Well, I finally uploaded. You can stop mourning me, I ain't dead. So reveiw. I know ya wanna. Just press that li'l button right below this text and type "Great job, WC. Can't wait to read the next chappie. Oh, and I read all of your other stories and one-shots and thought they were awesome. In fact I think I'm gonna reveiw them now." **


	36. Chapter 35

**Kat, I'm afraid to ask, but what exactly did I do that caused you to go into one of your crazy lol moments, and make Star talk for you? Ok, Fangirls and Fanboys, this is the exact moment y'all have all been waiting for. Warning: Be prepared to squeal. Not sure you will, but better safe than sorry.**

Rogue could feel the beginings of a headache coming on as WC sang. And sand. And _sang._ Off key. To the extreme. Like, some poor innocent creature was being tortured and was left to die in snow, only to yell out in pain. And it didn't help that Wade and Remy were her back up singers. This sucks, she thought.

_"DON'T WANNA BE A CANADIAN IDIOT! DON'T WANNA BE SOME BEER SWILLIN' HOCKEY NUTT! SOMETHIN' SOMETHIN' SOMETHIN' I FORGET THE WORDS!" _WC sang.

Rogue's eye twitched. She couldn't take it anymore!

"Fine! I'll stop singin'! I don't sing that bad!" WC grumbled. Then she stopped the car. She turned around and looked at the boys.

"Sorry, guys, but we got more people comin' in."

Suddenly, a girl with a pony tail with bangs hanging out, with freckles, wearing holey jeans with a black hoodie on popped in the backseat. She gasped.

"OMG! You did it!" She exclaimed and hugged Wade tightly.

"WC! HELP!" Wade exclaimed.

"Hey, give the girl a break. She's knew to this dimension. Remember when I met you?"

Wade shivered and looked at the girl snuggling up on his arm.

"Um, WC, it's a li'l crowded back here." Remy said.

"Oh, right. Sorry." She held out her hand and yelled "POOF!" and there were two extra seat areas in the back seat.

Rogue coughed. "Who's this girl?"

WC waved her away. "This is Louisian-gal2. Call her Lexi."

Lexi smiled and waved. "Hi." Then she went back to cuddling Wade's arm.

"Help...Me..." He whispered-shouted.

WC grabbed her head and sighed. "Wait. I sense another coming in. Make way for Kat."

Kat popped up. She waved and cuddled Remy's arm.

"For the love of polyatomic ions! Where in the name of uranium are these people comin' from!" Rogue yelled.

"Polya-who?" WC questioned.

"It's a science thang! Lahke yah'd know."

"Atleast I'm not the one who is in an ugly pink dress, and a unbuttoned strap jacket."

Rogue and WC started agruing. Remy and Wade's eyes widened. They knew it wasn't a good idea to argue with Rogue or WC. Espically WC.

WC had that dangerous glint in her eye. She flicked her wrist and with a bunch of sparkles, Rogue was in a cheerleaders uniform.

Rogue's eyes narrowed. "Yah wanna take this outside? Let's go!" They got outside and started stomping over to each other. Wade and Remy hurried up and grabbed the girls.

Remy grabbed Rogue, Wade, Kat, and Lexi all held down WC. She kept thrashing,

"C'mon! LEMME KILL HER!" She yelled.

Kat yelled at her. "I thought you liked Rogue?"

"I do! But I'm grouchy today, an' I wanna kill someone an' she's makin' me angery!"

"Everyone's been doin' that, woman." Wade grumbled.

WC glared. "You want to be on the list, Wade?"

"No."Wade squeaked.

"Good...BUT I STILL WANNA KILL SOMEONE!"WC screamed.

Lexi looked at WC. "Then kill Scott or Jean in this chapter."

WC looked at her with wide eyes. "Really? YAY!"

WC held out both hands and yelled, "POOF POOF POOFITY POOF!"

And they were at the mansion. WC skipped inside with Lexi, Kat, and Wade on her tail.

Rogue shuddered at what they would do. She didn't want to know what they'd do actually.

She was left alone with Remy. AND SHE WAS STILL IN HER CHEERLEADERS UNIFORM!

Before she could go upstairs and change, Remy grabbed her arm.

She gave him a confused glance.

"Rogue, we gotta talk." Remy stated.

Rogue nodded. "'Bout what?"

"'Bout us."

Rogue's eyes went wide. "Us? When has there been an 'us'?"

Remy got frustrated. "Y' kissed m', I kidnap y' an' y' help m' even after I lied t' y', I come to the team, we hang out, we made out, TWICE, I saved y' from yer ex from tryin' t' beat y', I've held y' when y' cried countless times. I think this qualifies me bein' yer boyfriend."

Her cheeks turned crimson. She looked at Remy. "Why would yah even wanna be wit' meh, Remy? AH PUSH YAH AWAY FO' CRYIN' OUT LOUD!"

Remy let out a frustrated groan. "Y' hard headed woman! When will y' relise I'm IN LOVE WIT' Y'!" Remy blurted out. Soon as he said it, his cheeks turned red and his eyes widened. "I said dat out loud didn' I?"

Rogue slowly nodded, eyes wide as well. This was alot to process.

"Y-y-yah l-l-love...m-meh?" Rogue stuttered.

Remy looked at his shoes. "Yeah...But, I guess y' don' feel de same way..."

He started to walk away. And Rogue ran after him. She grabbed him and hugged him.

He stuttered and began to fluster. Awww...So adorable.

"Remy..."She started but couldn't find words.

He grabbed her hands and kissed her knuckles. She held in her breath.

"Ah-Ah...love yah, too, Remy." Rogue looked away. Remy's eyes went large and he smiled broadly.

Suddenly, he kissed her. Not caring what the heck was wrong with their powers. And they kissed for a long time before they heard 5 "awww's" and squeals.

They turned around and saw Kitty, Jubilee, Lexi, Kat, and Wade squealing. WC looked at all of them. She turned to Kat.

"I don't even have to read your review, I know you so well. You like this chapter, huh?"

Kat nodded and hugged WC. Kitty and Jubilee walked up to Remy and Rogue.

"So, are, you two, like, a couple?" Kitty asked anxiously.

Rogue and Remy looked at each other. "Yep." They said in unision.

Everywhere in the world:"FINALLY!"

WC clapped her hands. "Well, I think my work here is done. Just one more chapter to go. Now please do reveiw. You two, Lexi and Kat, espescially. I worked hard to channel my inner fluff for y'all reveiwers. Toodles." And the three strange girls dissappeared.


	37. Epilogue

Wade's POV

I walked around the cool MacMansion. It was hugemongueous. Like bigger than what the X men movies made the mansion.

**You actually sat through those movies?**

Yeah, I'm a main star in the three first movies.

**Ohhh-Wait. What? No you aren't, Wade.**

Yeah, I am. I'm that dude who's paired with Rogue.

**Um...No...You ain't. That's Bobby.**

I was wondering why I kept freezing stuff. Oh, well. But why's Rogue paired with Bobbert?

**I don't know why. Maybe they wanted to make me mad.**

Yeah, probably...Ok, then I don't know why I watched the movies. They sucked.

**Yeah. Rogue was totally ooc, Bobby was a complete jerk, I hated Pyro cuz he wasn't an Aussie and a total d-bag, and Scott...Well, I never liked Scott.**

True. Hey, didn't you promise me I could kill him?

**Sorry DP, I already did. The death was too gruesome for a K+ rating and I'm too lazy to change it. But you can go and capture Joseph.**

Who? That dude that looks like Buckethead?

**Yeah, him. I have to hurry this along.**

Cool. Can I kill him?

**Not yet.**

Ok, I'll go now. I went up to the southeners who were staring at each other dreamily.

"Yo, 'sup. I gotta go. WC wants me to go do somethin'..."I told Remy.

"Need help?" Remy offered.

"Nah, I can do it by myself." I reassured them.

"Ok, have fun." Remy said before he went back to staring at Rogue.

I rolled my eyes.

**Hey, don't roll your eyes at them.**

Yes ma'am. Ok, well I didn't roll my eyes. Better?

**Too late. The damage is done. SHUN!**

She's so difficult. Oh well I walked outside and looked around the town. Hmm...He's not at the arcade, the comic book store, or the hair salon. Hmmm...What about candy mountain!

**Wade, try going to places more his style.**

Like a dark alley?

**Hmmmm...Why not?**

I walked to the dark alley and sure enough, Joseph was there. I crept like the little spy ninja in me would want me to do.

Da. Da da. Da da, da da, da da. D-daaaaa! Da da. Da. Da da. Da da, da da, da da. D-daaaaaaa!

**What on Earth do you think you're doing?**

Pink Panther. Why? Is it off key? It's off, isn't it? It's because it's off key, huh?

**No, Wade. But you must be inconspicuous.**

Incon-whaaaaa?

**Be quiet!**

Never! Da. Da da. Da da, da da, da da. D-daaaaa! Da da. Da. Da da, da da, da da. D-daaaa!

**Oh, good Lord.**

Shhh! I'm channeling my inner ninja!

**But that's a spy theme.**

Whatever.

Joseph suddenly looked up. "Where's that humming coming from?"

DA DA DAAAA!

I stepped forth and rubbed my imaginary beard. "I've been expecting you, Mr. Bond."

Joseph looked at me funny. "Who the heck are you?"

I moved my arms out, with wings under my arms. "I'm your worst nightmare!" I started laughing as I threw away the wings. "Nah, I'm Deadpool."

"What's with all the all the movie references?" Joseph asked.

"Why so serious?"

"Ugh! If you're just going to act stupid, then bother someone else." Joseph commanded me.

"I've got a job to do, and I intend to do it." I said simply.

"What's your job?" He asked.

"I don't know, I just mostly hurt people."

"Ummm...Ok? Well, if you got a job to do, then do it. Leave me alone, please.

Seriously. I keep telling this guy and he don't get it. Retard. And he kinda looks familiar.

"Hey, you kinda look familiar. Did I threaten you before?" I asked.

"No! Now leave, you physcotic weirdo!" He yelled.

"Don't hate me cuz I'm beautiful." I said as I beat my cheast twice my my fist gave a peace sign.

"Did you escape from a mental institution or something?" Joseph asked.

"Many have tried to ask me questions like that. A census taker once tried to test me. I ate his liver with some fava beans and a nice Chianti."

"You're a cannible?" Joseph asked, scared.

He should be! He's a meanie...

"You want the truth? You can't handle the truth!" I yelled.

Joseph facepalmed. "Surely you can't be serious."

I smirked behind my mask. "I am. And don't call me Shirly."

Joseph looked at me and groaned. "I walked into that one."

I pulled out a giant tranquallizer gun. "Today I consider myself the luckiest man on earth."

"Why?" He asked nervously. Hehe. My tranquallizer gun looks like a huge machine gun.

"You've got ask yourself one question. 'Do I feel lucky?' Well, do ya punk?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so. What is that?"

"Say hello to my little friend." I answered as I pointed.

"Wait before I die, why do you seem only able to say movie lines?"

I put down the gun momentarily.

"What we've got here, is a failure of communication." I said simply as I shook my head. He groaned. "Wait a minute, wait a minute. You ain't heard nothing yet!" I yelled as I cackled. God, I love torturing this guy!

Joseph rolled his eyes. Then he thought of something or atleast had a Thinker face. "Hey, I can always bend you're little gun! I can control metal, yeah! I'm so smart!" He said as he beamed.

"Go ahead. Make my day."

He rolled his eyes and held out his hand. Nothing happened. He smacked his hand. "What's wrong with my powers!"

I pointed to my gun. "Plastics." I aimed the gun at him again. "Here's lookin' at you kid." I pulled the trigger. "Hasta la vista, baby."

The dart must've been taking a while to take it's whole effect.

"Why must I be killed by you?"

"Are you talking to me? Are you talkin' to me!" I screamed, then turned around. "Yes, yes you are."

"Ohhhh...What does the color blue taste like?" Joseph asked.

I shrugged. "Like a smurf."

"How do you know that?" He asked as he drifted off.

"Elementry, my dear Watson. Elementry." I said as he drifted off.

"Mother of Mercy, is this the end of Rico?"I asked.

**No, it's almost the end for Joseph though.**

Yay.

**Well, what now for this chapter?**

Frankly, my dear, I don't give a-

**Uh uh uh! No one can cuss!**

Why?

**M-my mama reads this when I'm at school.**

A boy's best friend is his mother.

**Yeah but I'm a girl, a daddy's girl at that, and my bffffffffff...f is chocolate.**

Whatever. I hotwired some random car, and threw Joseph in the trunk.

**What's wrong with you? Why would you steal a car!**

I feel a need-A need for speed.

**Oh, God. That's sounds like something Pietro would say.**

It does. Oh, well. I gotta jet.

"I like bullets, yes I do! Cuz bullets kill people, and I like killing people! Somethin' somethin' somethin' somethin' rhymes with people!" I sang.

**Do you have any idea where you are?**

Nope! I just like drivin'! Vrooooooom!

**Sigh. You're in China town, ya dim witted numskull.**

Oh, crap. Musta tooken a wrong turn in Albekurki. Humph!

**Well...While you're here...Can you get me some Jackie Chan movies and a crap load of fortune cookies?**

Forget it, Jake, it's Chinatown.

**O.o That's where fortune cookies are made. And my name ain't Jake...**

I know. Oh, I forgot to tell you, I'll save you're seat at the opera tonight. I'll hold your seat till you're there. Once you get there, you're on your own.

**I hate operas.**

Then why'd you write that down?

**I dunno. I'm booooored. I'm not myself today.**

How can you not be yourself? I thought as I stepped outside to look for some fortune cookies.

**Shut up. I mean I'm tired. And-OMG LUNCH LADY WITH BIG MOLE!**

What the-EHHHH!

"Hello, what's wrong, wipersnapper?" The lady asked me. I looked her up and down. Then stopped right at her huge honkin' mole.

"Um...Yeah, here's a quater. Go downtown, and have a rat gnaw that thing off of your face! Good day to you, madame." I threw a quarter at her and walked off.

**Wade! That's mean!**

Woman, I don't care!

Joseph started banging on the trunk. Crap! They don't make tranqailizers like they used to!

"IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE!" I screamed as I opened the trunk.

"AHHHHHH!" He screams like a little girl.

Evil smirk.

Remy's POV

Meanwhile at the hall of justic-I-I mean at the Xavier Institute...

"Hmmmm...It's really quiet..."Piotr said.

It spooked the bejeevus outta me. He never says anything. Why is that?

**I was too lazy to write anything with him in it.**

Ah, so nice to hear from you, WC.

**You're better company, Remy. Wade's gettin' on my nerves.**

What'd he do?

**You'll see...**

Are you ok?

**No. This is the last chapter ever.**

Really? Wow.

"AHHHHHH!" Some screamed.

"What was dat!" I yelled.

**Dang it! They've found Scott's body!**

You really did kill him?

**Yep. Couldn't take it no more.**

"Hey, guys, why is Wade dragging Joseph?" Piotr asked from the window.

No. He didn't! Oh, God! This is too funny!

"Shut up!" Wade yelled at Joseph.

I walk out side to see what's going on.

Suddenly a bunch of chicks on horses appeared out of nowhere. Remy knew WC and Kat. Wanda was infront of them, leading them, with WC.

But who were the other chicks?

**Can't you read the nametags?**

Nametags? Oh, now I see...

Wolfskater, Dustydarkangle, and Anonymous. They were all in knights armor.

Anonymous went over and smacked Wade upside the head.

"1) How dare you kill Justin Quierber without me." Smack."And 2) why were you such a baby! You made poor WC come into this dimension and save not only Rogue and Gambit, which was your job, but save your hide too!" Smack. "What's wrong witht you?"

"Juggy's hella scary, man!" Deadpool yelped. "Well, atleast, I did one good thing right. I got Joey for you."

Anonmous smiled, "Good. WC, you may procede with this chapter."

WC nodded. "Thank you. Now, someone needs to hold back Remy and Wanda."

Wolfskater looked at her. "Why?"

"Because I'm saving them for last."WC said evily.

Awwww...I wanted to kill him first.

Kat held up a sword.

"CHARGE!"She screamed. Scaring the crap out of Joey. He woke up.

Wade looked at WC. "Mountain Dew truck came by again?"

"Yep."WC answered.

WC walked creepily up to Joey.

"Who are you?" Joseph whined.

WC smirked. "The author of this story, Joey."

"Don't call me Joey!" He screamed and tried to hit WC.

WC smiled sweetly then went to where your face would most likely be.

"The following events have been edited out due to grafic violence. Please enjoy this sequence of events whilst Joey screams in pain."

Oooooh! This wasn't going to end well. Suddenly, Lexi and some other chick grabbed me.

The other chick was a tall girl with layered dirty blonde hair and in dark cargo blue jeans, a dark t-shirt, no shoes, and a camo bandana on her bicep.

I looked at her feet and asked, "Ain't y' cold, _petite?_"

"Nope." She said simply.

I looked at Lexi. "She's Knightrunner. She asked if WC could put her in the story," She said.

"Ah."

They put me in a big shark tank lookin' thing with Wanda sitting on the ground in it, eating popcorn.

"Hey, what's goin' on?"

"WC's orders." Wade said with a shrug.

I glared. I turned to Wanda. "Can I have some?"I asked.

She handed me the bag without taking her eyes off WC hurting Joey.

"MOMMY!"

We both started laughing.

"Ok, now Joey is down. I think I've taught him a lesson."WC said as she dusted her hands.

Wolfskater, Anonmous, Kat, and Dustydarkangle all went "Aww...Does that mean we can't kill him?"

WC laughed. "Ofcourse not. Go nutts."

They all smirked.

Dustydarkangle turned to the other women. "So, what shall it be? The Macgiver tape followed by the live chicken or the chainsaw-"

Kat started whimpering. "The first one! Anything but the chainsaw!" Kat started crying. WC patted her back sympathetically.

"Nah, I like plan Alpha-296." Wolfskater suggested as she opened a huge scrap book looking book type thing.

Kat suddenly jumped up and pointed a finger in the air. "Yes! I like that plan!"

Anonmous thought for a second. "We are apparently agreeing to disagree here. How about we tie him up with a bunch of sticky duct tape, let a wild badger loose on him, then get the flame thrower."

They all nodded. They turned to WC. "Any suggestions?"

She shook her head. "Hey, I've done what was needed by me. Y'all can do your own thang."

She walked over to Knightrunner and smiled. "So, I got you in earlier than I than I thought I would."

"Why is that, anyway?" Knightrunner asked.

"I did this just incase I couldn't ever do a sequeal and I figured 'I'm addin' all these peeps, why not her!'" WC said.

Wanda and I coughed. "We do we get out?"

"When Joseph's almost dead. Wanda gets to hex the crap outta him and Remy...you can charge him all ya want." WC said as the four girls in the background both awwed and cheered.

TI-I-I-I-I-I-I-IM-ME SKI-I-I-I-I-IP!

Joseph had a wild badger and flame scorches all over him. Four happy girls hovered over him, smirking.

"Teach you to mess with a fangirl and her characters," Anonmous and Kat highfived, as did Dustydarkangle and Wolfskater.

WC let out me and Wanda. "Go crazy you two. Now this event had to be edited cuz I suck at murder action scenes. Enjoy the screams and use your imagination."

"MOMMMMY! NO NO! NOT THE FACE! AHHH! MY BEAUTIFULL FACE!"

WC grabbed the popcorn and shared with Wade. Knightrunner randomly hugs me. Then Wade.

"GROUP HUG!" Knightrunner yelled.

"Um...Why are you hugging me? WHAT'S WITH ALL THE FANGIRLS HUGGING ME?" Wade screamed. Knightrunner kept an iron grip on him and me.

"I LOVE YOU GUYS!" She yelled. She let go of us.

"If you and Rogue weren't, like, meant for each other, I'd totally kill her and steal you."She told me then turned to Wade. "And if you weren't so old! Ugh! Why'd ya have to be sooo old!"

But never the less, she squeezed us again and let go and skipped off to WC, where she was eating popcorn with Kat and Lexi. The other girls in lawn chairs with sunglasses on.

Wade put his arm around me and sighed. "I think this is the beggining of a beautiful friendship."

"Dude, y' need t' stop wit' de movie lines." I said.

"LUKE I AM YOUR FATHER!" Wade yelled and started gasping like Darth Vader. So I figured 'what the heck?'

"May de force be wit' y'!" I yelled, laughing. We both started laughing then gasped.

"MY, MY THIS ANIKAN GUY! HE MAYBE VADER, SOMEDAY LATER BUT HE'S JUST A SMALL FRY! HE LEFT HIS HOME AND KISSED HIS MOMMY GOODBYE, SAID HE'S GONNA BE A JEDIIII!"We sang.

WC groaned. "Be quiet! We're trying to listen to Joseph die!"

"Oh, dat reminds me!" I randomly took off my shirt and all the girl stared at me. Can I blame them.

WC started giggling. She wasn't the type to giggle. But even so, she giggled along with everyone else.

Then I charged a card and threw it at Joseph, killing him. Yay! Jerk-seph is dead!

Rogue went outside in her PJs. "Why are yah outside makin' so much noise? It's lahke 3:30 o'clock!"

Wanda took her eyes off of me and looked at Rogue. "1) 3:30 doesn't need an o'clock to it. And 2) It's in the afternoon right now."

"AH DON'T CARE! AH JUST WOKE UP!"

We all grimanced at her volume. WC rolled her eyes. She looked at her watch and groaned.

"Well, I gotta go. It's taco night at Gma's." She walked up to Wanda and Rogue and put her hand on their foreheads and screamed. "OSMOSES!"

Rogue looked at WC dumbly for a second. "What's an atom?"

WC fistpumped. "So gonna ace that science test monday!"

I grabbed Rogue and held onto her as she started to fall.

"What'd y' do, petite!" I demanded.

"Stole her memory of me and science knowledge. Don't worry, she remembers you guy's tender moments and important junk like that. GTG! Rems."

WC walked up to me and kissed me. "Always wanted to do that! Well, now I can say I've had my first kiss!"

She grabbed her fellow authors and was about to leave when Deadpool screamed. "WAIT! WE STILL DON'T KNOW WHO'S YOUR FAVORITE!"

WC looked at Kat and Lexi. Lexi and Kat had a stare down.

"DP!"

"GAMBIT!"

WC started to get in an akward position.

"Ummm..."

"BOTH!" Knightrunner yelled.

WC looked at her and shook her head, smiling and then an idea popped in her head. "Pyro!"

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed.

"Pyro is my favorite. Well, see ya!"

And they all lived happily ever after...Until Wade screamed "Jimmy!" and started pestering Logan. Didn't go well.

**Well, that was the big surprise. I can't believe it's over. I'm crying on the inside. Well, Dustydarkangle, Anonmous, Kat, and Wolfskater all said they wanted Joseph dead when I asked who wanted him dead and their names. I really hope y'all all enjoyed my story. Thank you, everyone. For both supporting this story, reviewing, and putting up with me when I didn't review fast enough. Y'ALL ROCK! Well...TTFN! Review. Pretty please.**


End file.
